Where Are You Now
by ur-vampire-girl
Summary: Edward and Bella had a one night thing. When Bella woke up, Edward was not there anymore. After two months Bella knew that she was pregnant. She left her baby in an orphanage. Edward and his sick wife adopts the baby without knowing that it was Bella's.
1. Stranger

**This is not yet beta-ed :) (So sorry for the errors)**

**Hope you like my new story.**

**R & R**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, no copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Where Are You Now<strong>

**Chapter 1 - Stranger**

"Aw, come on Bella, come with me please? I'll just introduce you to my new boyfriend," Rose whined.

Rosalie is my best friend and we share an apartment. She works as a model and me...well I just lost my job.

She has been convincing me to go with her to the bar that her boyfriend owns. But I hate those kinds of places. It's too noisy and I hate the smell of alcohol and people's sweat.

"Pretty please?" She pleaded with a puppy dog face.

I sighed and nodded.

"Really? You're coming?" She was so ecstatic.

"Yes," I said nonchalantly.

She hugged me, and then she dragged me to her room.

"Rose, please don't do this to me," I warned, but she didn't listen.

I tried to escape her room but the door was padlocked, and the key was with her.

Oh great, another torture session with Rosalie.

She asked me to sit on her bed, and she started digging in her closet.

She dressed me in a blue cropped dress and silver high heels.

She put on make-up on my face, and I don't think that I will like it. It was like she was painting my face. She knows that I hate too much make up, but she doesn't care. After she's done with the make-up, she pulled my hair into a messy bun

When she's done with me, she brought me to her full length mirror.

"You look stunning Bella, you may even get a boyfriend tonight," she said playfully.

I rolled my eyes. I looked at myself in the mirror. I do look good, but it's kinda too much. It's too formal for a bar.

I was about to tell something to Rose, but she was busy with curling her hair.

Rose is beautiful. She has everything what a girl wants with her body. Yeah she has 36-24-36 vital statistics. And she never worked for it. Even if she eats much, she doesn't get fat. And her blonde tresses, it is really soft and silky. Her skin is creamy white which makes her sapphire blue eyes stand out.

"I'm done, Bella," she announced.

I just nodded.

"I'll just go to my room to get my purse," I said.

"Sure, be quick," she replied while reapplying her mascara.

I rushed to my room and I grabbed my purse and stuffed my cell, wallet and a hanky inside.

"Bella!" Rose called.

"Coming!" I shouted.

I went out of my room and then I headed to the front door where Rose was waiting.

We got out and she got us a cab.

**...**

_Dusk_, was the name of the club. It's not like the other clubs that I've been to.

It was elegant and classy. I'm sure only wealthy people go here. Rose is a lucky girl, her boyfriend is surely rich.

We went inside, and it was amazingly beautiful.

The only colors that you can see in the club are gold, silver, and peach.

The music is not that loud here in our spot, but I'm sure that it's deafening on the dance floor.

"Emmett!" Rose called a big guy with blonde hair.

He honestly looks like a bouncer. Oh, maybe he's one.

"Why are you calling the bouncer?" I asked Rose.

She hit me on the shoulder.

"He's my boyfriend," she shrugged.

"I'm sorry," I said shyly and I blushed.

Soon Emmett was in front of us.

Rose jumped to him, and she kissed him on the lips. Emmett kissed her back. And soon it became something that shouldn't be watched by kids.

I cleared my throat loudly to startle them.

"I'm sorry...this is my best friend, Bella. Bella, meet my boyfriend, Emmett," Rose said encouragingly.

Emmett is really tall, he also has lots of muscles, and he's a bit scary actually.

"Nice to meet you," I said nice and I shook Emmett's hand.

But soon, he enveloped me in a bear hug.

It was not malicious; it was actually funny because he really looks like a bear. My first impression is wrong. I think he has a goofy personality.

"Nice to meet you too, Belly," he said as he pull away from me.

"It's Bella," I corrected, and then I laughed.

"Let's find a seat?" Rose suggested.

"I've reserved a VIP booth for us. Come on upstairs," Emmett informed us.

He led us to the second floor. We climbed the golden stairs, and I gripped tightly on the grills beside the stairs. I don't want to fall here and then go straight to the hospital. I hate hospitals. The waiters and waitresses greeted us as we walk towards our booth.

Emmett pulled the chairs for me and Rose, and we sat. Before Emmett sat beside Rose, he called a waiter and he ordered for us.

"I ordered Martinis for you guys, is that fine?" Emmett asked nicely.

"It's perfect," Rose answered.

"Bella?" Emmett looked at me expectantly.

"It's perfect," I faked a cheerful voice.

He nodded chalantly.

Soon our drinks arrived. The waiter placed it on the table and I began to drink it.

Emmet was about to say something, but he was cut off when I drank the whole glass. The liquid traced my throat like fire, but it feels weird...kinda good.

"That was my drink," Emmett said sadly.

I blushed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't notice it. But the drink was good. Can I have another one?"

"It's a bit strong, are you sure?"

"Sure."

Emmett called again the waiter and ordered shots for us.

**...**

After three more shots of coke and whiskey, I can't think straight anymore. But I still want more. The more I drink the more I forget all my worries and problems. For the first time in my life, I don't feel like caring anymore.

"Em, one more please?" I asked and I giggled.

"She's drunk Rose," Emmett said, and then he laughed.

"Yeah, it's the first time that she's drunk. Let her enjoy it," Rose said while laughing.

They were happy, I should be too. So I laughed with them.

Suddenly, I felt the urge to pee.

"I'll just go to the rest room guys," I excused myself.

I walked clumsily towards the end of the hall, where the rest room is located.

After I have released all I have to. I walked back to the hall.

I just notice someone in the dark corner of the room.

I walked towards him. He is alone, and sad.

"Hey mister, why are you alone?" I asked out of curiosity.

He turned and faced me. I was struck by his beauty. Even in the dark, I can see his emerald eyes, they are shining. His face has perfect features. And his hair has a weird shade of bronze and gold.

"Yeah, I'm alone. I wouldn't mind a company," he said.

His voice is very soft, like velvet.

"Maybe we can talk, I'm lonely too," I blurted.

I sat beside him.

He pulled me closer to him and he wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

I leaned my head on his shoulder. I decided to talk to him.

"What do you do?" I asked.

"I'm a composer and a pianist," he said proudly.

"Wow. I want to hear you play," I murmured.

"Maybe next time."

"Yes, next time."

We talked and laughed. It was so comfortable and natural.

Suddenly I was focused on his lips, they are so kissable.

"I want to kiss you." I smirked.

He chuckled. God I really love it when he does that, his voice is so musical. I can never compare it to anything.

"Do it," he whispered to my ear, and then he faced me.

I placed my small hands on his cheeks.

He leaned towards me and I closed the distance between us.

It was just soft kisses at first, but then eventually it turned into something more.

I lifted myself to his lap, and we continued making out.

I can feel his hands all over me, and it felt so damn good. I have never felt anything like this in my life.

I gripped at his bronze hair and tugged him closer to me, if that was even possible. God I have never felt anything like this in my life. I have never done this with any guy before.

I know with what I am doing, I have already crossed the line. There's no going back now.

"Let's get out of here," he said through my lips.

I just moaned. What? I moaned? What the hell?

He carried me bridal style as we get out of the bar.

We went to the parking lot, he walked towards a silver Volvo. When he got there, he opened the door at the passenger seat and he placed me inside and closed the door again. He opened the driver's seat door and he hopped in.

He started the engine and he drove over the speed limit.

"Where are we going...what's your name again?" I asked while rubbing the side of my head.

"I'm Edward, and we're going to a place where we can continue what you have started." He answered, in a strain way.

"Oh, that sounds exciting!" I said playfully, and I giggled like a teenage girl.

He continued to drive until we reached a hotel.

**...**

**(EPOV)**

MY HEAD F- HURTS.

I opened my eyes and I was struck by a beam of sunshine. It's like my eyes got burned.

I looked at my surroundings, and it's all unfamiliar.

I'm in a hotel room. Shit, I can't remember anything that happened last night. I didn't know how I got here.

Then something moved on my chest.

A brunette. Oh God. A naked brunette.

I can't believe what I've done. I just cheated on my wife.

I can't really believe that I have done this.

Yesterday, I just found out that the medications of my wife will not work anymore. The cancer is malignant. She is given a year and a half maximum to live. I went to a bar to have a drink, to cool down, but this girl came to me. She asked me why I was alone, I said that I was lonely. She was really tipsy that time. I was a little drunk that time, and she was attractive so I asked her to have a seat with me. We talked for a while. Then our topics are getting more nonsense and we started laughing without any reason. Then she said that she wants to kiss me. My mind is fuzzy so I said yes. Then she kissed me. I have to admit, she is really a good kisser.

Things started to go hotter and hotter. Then I can't remember anything after that.

Oh God, maybe she is a hooker who is hanging out in the club I might get STD from her.

I carefully untangled myself from her so that she wouldn't wake up. I don't think I can handle a conversation with her. Before getting up, I noticed the bloodstain on the comforter. This day couldn't get any worse. I just had a one night stand with a virgin. And I do not even remember her name.

I shrugged, and I started picking up my clothes that were scattered on the floor.

When I was fully clothed, I left the room. I left the hotel and I drove back to the hospital.

**...**

**(BPOV)**

Ow, I am sore in um...the right parts. Last night was crazy and fun. I know I should be mortified because I just had sex with a stranger. But I am happy. For the first time in my life, I felt complete.

I opened my eyes, and I'm looking forward on seeing his handsome face again. But I was struck by a cold empty hotel room bed. He was gone. He must regret it. Maybe he just did it because he was drunk. Oh my, maybe he is married. Maybe last night was just a fateful accident.

But I didn't give up. I stood up, with the sheets wrapped around my body. I looked at the night stand, maybe there's a note. I looked on the coffee table, the couch, under the pillows, and even on the shelves, but I didn't find any.

And then, I realized that I should just accept the fact that it was just a one night stand, nothing more. I was drunk and I gave up my virginity to a handsome stranger.

I slipped on my dress last night, my shoes, and I hastily fixed my disheveled hair.

I grabbed my purse from the night stand and there were eleven missed calls from Rose. She must be sickly worried right now. I called Rose while I ride in the elevator.

"Bella! Oh god, where did you go?" Rose said worriedly.

"I'm in a hotel, I'm fine, no need to be worried," I replied, in an it-was-nothing way.

"OMG! Don't tell me you are with the guy that you are flirting with last night."

"Then I won't tell you."

"OMFG, what did you two do last night?" She exclaimed.

"Let's talk about this when I get home, okay?"

"Fine."

I hung up the phone.

**...**

_**Two months later...**_

I've been throwing up the whole morning. I finally got a job last month. But I've been late for three consecutive days because of this sickness. My boss didn't buy my excuse, and he said that if I get late again, he'll just be sending my paycheck at my account.

Rose flew to Paris last week for a modeling seminar and a photo shoot. She will be staying there for three weeks.

I should really visit a doctor now. I don't care about the job anymore. I just want this sickness to be gone.

When I felt a bit better, I showered and dressed up in a vintage shirt and jeans.

I don't have a car so I just called a cab.

I went to the nearest hospital.

**...**

"Um, doc is there something wrong with me?" I asked hesitantly.

They've got my blood and pee tested when I told them the things that have been happening to me.

"No, everything is normal. Actually its good news," Doctor Stewart said calmly with a smile on her face.

"What's the good news?" My brows furrowed in confusion.

"You are having a baby, Isabella. You are pregnant," she said happily.

But I'm not sure if this is a good news.

I AM PREGNANT AT TWENTY-ONE.

PREGNANT BY A STRANGER.

PREGNANT! PREGNANT! PREGNANT!

Oh, I don't know what to do. I just wanted to curl up in a ball and cry.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please leave a little review :)<strong>

**-ishi ;)  
><strong>


	2. The Past

**This is just a short chapter, mostly about Bella's past.**

**Hope you enjoy reading :)**

**R & R**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, no copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Where Are You Now<strong>

**Chapter 2 – The Past**

When I got home, I locked up myself in my room and cried.

I just don't know what to do anymore. My life is a big mess. I don't even know if I can support this baby. I have no job, no money, and I don't know how I can survive now.

If I'm just able to finish college, maybe I have a good job now. Two more years and I'm done with college, but I lost my scholarship. Really, when I was in high school I have no plans in going to college, but when the scholarship was given to me, my whole point of view change. I realized what I really want in life. I realized that I can have a better future when I finish college. I thought I could fulfill my dream of being a writer.

But that won't happen now. When I failed one class, they took my scholarship; they said that I was not worth it, that other brainier student deserves it. At first it was fine. I found jobs and I used my savings to pay my tuition. But in my third year in college, the tuition fee increased in 30%, it was too much. I can pay the first semester with my savings, but after that I cannot afford the following sems anymore. So I decided that I will stop studying for a while. I'll have to save up money first so I can continue and finish college.

You must be wondering why I have no parents to support me.

Well, I don't have parents, and I never had any.

I grew up in an orphanage in Montana. When I was seven I started asking questions to the nuns who are taking care of the kids there about my parents and how I got here. They refused to answer my questions. But I didn't give up, until they have answered my questions. Finally somebody answered me. Sister Marissa said that they just found me in front of the gates of the orphanage, that my parents left me there, with nothing, but the necklace with a crest pendant. I cried and cried during that day. I cried because my parents do not want me. They don't care for me. I regret why I even asked that question.

Five years passed, Sister Marissa, my only friend and the only person that I trust here in the orphanage died. I grew up an outcast and distant to others. I only have one friend, Camilla. Of all the children here she is the only one who dares to talk to me and she listens to me. She comforts me when I feel sad and she's always there when I have nightmares. We also have two things in common, the color of our hair and eyes. She declared that we are sisters so we should stick with each other no matter what.

One day, we were hanging out in our room (we share a room), and she asked me if we could play dress-up. I said that it was so girly and boring, but she said that it would be fun.

So she started digging up in our closet, and she suddenly stopped when she found my necklace. She was amused by it; she said that it was beautiful. She likes it so much, so I said that she could have it. She was so happy that day. And also since that day she started wearing the necklace and she never removed it from her neck.

Two weeks passed and a married couple came to the orphanage. I was walking on the hallways when I accidentally heard a conversation going on Sister Marion's office.

"We left a baby here twelve years ago," a man said.

"We have ma—"

I was caught eavesdropping by Camilla. She said that I shouldn't listen to adults' conversation because it is bad.

So we just went to the library and we looked for good books. Camilla was the one who influenced me to read books. And so I developed an addiction to classics and fictions. I have been sneaking up books from the Library and reading it during late nights.

During that day, all of us were called for an inspection. I don't know what they will inspect, but I hate inspections. So I hid in the Sister's Quarters, no kids are allowed there so they wouldn't be inspecting me to go there.

When I heard the children's noise and their running feet I took it as a sign that the inspection was done. I went out of the quarters and I looked for Camilla.

But she was gone. I asked some of the kids, if they have seen her, all they said was Camilla was already taken by the couple who came here earlier.

I became even sadder and distant. I stopped talking to anyone. Nobody ever shared the room again with me. They all think that I was crazy and I would try to hurt them. But they were wrong.

When I have started high school, I changed again. I started having friends, and that's where I met Rose. She changed me. I know, when I like a person I get easily influenced by them.

We are complete opposites, but we are close as sisters. She taught me many things, and she brought out the Bella that I didn't know exists.

We go shopping together, we go to parties together, we often have sleepovers at her place, and much more fun things.

During our senior year, we were more inseparable. I thought I was not going to college, but she has. Their family is that not rich, but they can still afford to pay for her college. But me, I don't have money except from my allowance that I have saved.

Two months before graduation a scholarship offer came to me. It was a scholarship from NYU. Maybe my hard work in studying was really worth it, that was what I thought during that time.

When I told Rose about it, she was so ecstatic because she was also going there. She said that she would be the one to find our apartment, and that our college life will be so fun.

It was indeed fun and enjoyable...at first. The allowance that I am receiving every month from the scholarship was not enough. Soon I started working, which made my schedule very hectic. I study by day and work by night. Even during weekends I work so I barely have time to rest.

I grades also suffered. I fell asleep during my classes. I lack lectures and some books. That was the time when I failed one of my classes. I was so depressed that day.

After just a week, I received a letter that says that my scholarship was gone. My world came crashing down. Thank God Rose was there. She even offered me help, but I declined it. That would be too much.

But still I continued studying, until the time that I can't support myself anymore.

And now I am here.

**...**

I don't want to kill the baby, that's one thing for sure. I am not a killer and a murderer.

But I don't want my friends to shoulder this problem—my problem. I can manage. I don't easily give up.

But first, I need to get out of this place. They should not know that I am pregnant.

So I packed my things. I'm glad that I still have money for the plane ticket.

I wrote a note to Rose. I know she will hate me after this. But this is my only option.

I am going back to where I grew up.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the errors.<strong>

**Kindly follow me on TWITTER: **_twitter . com /IshiLovesIchigo _**(just remove the spaces:) )**

**Thanks for reading!**

**ishi :)  
><strong>


	3. Goodbyes

(re-posted)

**Okay, I'm not neglecting "The Truth"**...**I'm halfway done with chapter 18 and I'll be posting it on the day after tomorrow.**

**Thanks for the reviews, alerts and faves :)**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns twilight, no copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Where Are You Now<strong>

**Chapter 3 – Goodbyes  
><strong>

The three-hour plane ride to Montana was pretty peaceful. When I got off the plane, I checked my cell.

_20 texts, 35 missed calls, and 18 voicemails._

Most of them are from Rose, and some from Angela. I didn't bother to check on the texts and voice mails. That will just make things even harder than it already is.

I went to the nearest trash bin and I threw my phone. I don't want them to track where I was. Even though Rose might know that I am here, there's no way that she would think that I'll go here. She knows how much I hate the orphanage.

…

After two more bus rides, I finally arrived at the orphanage.

It has changed so much. It looks older.

I pulled my suitcase and walked towards the familiar gates of the structure. When I was in front of the large grills of the gate, I spotted Sister Marion, the Mother Superior of the nuns here. She is wearing a habit that she and the other nuns here normally wear.

She does look older, when I last saw her, her wrinkles were just on the sides of her eyes, but now, there are wrinkles on her forehead.

"Sister Marion!" I called, and succeeded to take her attention.

She walked toward my direction, and when she got here, she opened the gates.

"Isabella? Is that you? You look beautiful, you have grown so much," she said softly.

"Yes, it's me," was all I managed to say before the tears fell from my eyes.

I feel ashamed of going here now. Maybe I shouldn't have gone here in the first place. I'm afraid that they'll kick me out of this place when they knew the real reason why I am here. But, I hope not. I know they are good people.

"Let's go inside, and talk?" She said with a weak smile on her face.

I nodded.

As I went inside, I can feel many stares on me. Maybe some of the people here can still recognize me. I know that most of the kids that I have been here with before are already gone. Because when they have reached eighteen (after high school), they are sent to some institutions where they can get help, work, or study…some things like that.

When we got inside her office, Sister Marion asked me to have a seat while taking hers.

"So can I know the exact reason why you are here?" She asked softly, but still demanding.

"I…I have nowhere to go," I answered softly.

"Isn't that you were studying college at New York?"

"Yes, I _was_ but I stopped."

"But why?"

"They took away my scholarship."

"Oh, but I'm afraid you can't stay here. Remember that there are rules, that when a child becomes eighteen, we will have them choose whatever they want to do in their lives, except from staying here," she said sadly.

"But I am pregnant. And I don't know what to do. I don't know where the father of the baby is. I'm confused—I have never experienced this before. But I don't want to abort the baby; you know I'm not that kind of person. Please, I'll work here, just let me stay." I sobbed quietly after that.

After a few more minutes of silence, she finally spoke.

"Okay, I'll let you stay here. But you have to do some light chores, because you are pregnant. Maybe I'll duty you to the nursery so you can practice taking care of a baby."

I can't help but smile.

"Thank you so much," I said happily.

…

_**Seven months later…**_

"Push, Isabella! I can see the head already!" Sister Amery shouted.

I was washing the dishes when I felt a sudden tightening in my stomach, at first it didn't bother me, but after a few more times, it started to make me feel uncomfortable and I am starting to feel pain. And then a nun saw me and she called every one of them, and said I was in labor.

Sister Marion was panicking, but after a few moments, she decided that they'll bring me to the hospital.

But even before I could move I felt my water broke, and the liquid gushed on my thighs, then to my legs. I shouted that I can't take it anymore.

There is only one of them who have experienced helping on giving birth to a baby, and it is Sister Amery. So they brought me to the clinic, and they laid me on the bed.

And now I am here, facing the pain of giving natural birth.

I was pushing so hard that I felt like passing out. I'm just so tired, and my whole body hurts.

"Don't sleep Isabella, I think two more pushes and the baby is out," Sister Amery said soothingly.

I nodded incoherently.

I pushed with all of my strength, and then another, and then I was sure that I passed out. But before drifting off to unconsciousness, I heard the most wonderful sound that I have ever heard in my entire life. My baby's cry.

"It's a girl!" Sister Amery said excitedly.

And then I was lost. I can't feel my body anymore. I felt like I was going to sleep forever.

…

I woke up in a cold room. I can hear beeping and soft voices. Then I realized that I was inside a hospital. They must've brought me here when I passed out.

"She's awake!"

And then I heard a soft cry, and then it got louder.

That was my baby. My baby girl.

"Uh, can I hold her?" I didn't know that I said that. It just kinda came out of my mouth, it was natural.

Sister Marion handed her to me. As soon as she was in my arms, she stopped crying.

She is so beautiful. She was a little but heavy. Her cheeks were puffy and pink; there were soft curly brown hair like mine on her little head, and her skin was snow white. I wonder what the color of her eyes would be; I hope she gets the sparkling emerald color of her father's eye.

"What are you going to name her?" Sister Abigail asked.

"Emerald," I answered happily.

…

After that day, they have allowed me and Emerald to get home after our tests. Luckily, Emerald was healthy, same as me.

I have only been with my baby for a day, but I can't let go off her already. She is the most wonderful thing that's ever happened to my life. But I know I have to leave her. She will have no future with me. She deserves more. If only her father could see her now.

But I have made my decision seven months ago. I know I'm being so cruel by doing this, but it's for her good anyways. I am leaving her. I am leaving her, not because I want her to experience the life that I have experienced, but for her to have a better life. Who knows? She might be adopted by better parents. The one who could feed her, clothe her and of course, to love her. I cannot do that, now that I am alone and broke.

Sister Marion will not approve with this once I tell her about it. But once I have explained my reason, she'll realize that I'm just being reasonable. I'm just doing this for the baby's good.

…

_**Three months later…**_

Emerald is growing fast and she really has the color of her father's eyes. She is getting even more beautiful as each day passes.

I have decided to tell Sister Marion that I have to leave now. I have to make something in my life. I have to start work, and study again. I'll use my remaining money to pay for my first sem and for the enrollment fee, and I'll find a new apartment and jobs to sustain myself. I'll just have to transfer to another college, the one that will not cost a fortune.

I was checking out the map last week, and I have decided to go to Washington. There is an internet connection here, it's pretty slow, but it will do. I searched for some colleges, I found some, but I'll just decide when I get there.

But for now I have to talk to Sister Marion.

I knocked on her door, and then I came in.

She smiled softly to me, and she asked to me to sit. I have been here for numerous times, but I'm still nervous inside. Whenever I go here I always have explosive announcements.

"Is there a problem?" She asked worriedly.

"No, I just want to say something."

"What is it?"

"I'll continue college…and I'm leaving Emerald here." Yes! I've said it without stuttering.

"Leaving Emerald?"

"For good."

"For good? Are you on your right mind Isabella? You are leaving your baby? The one you carried for nine months?"

"But, she doesn't have a future with me. She could have a better life with another family. I don't want to make her life miserable, please understand," I said, a few tears and running down my cheeks.

"But if possible…if you think you could sustain her with her needs already, will you come back to her?"

"Yes, of course. She's the best thing that's ever happened to my life."

"Fine."

"Thank You."

…

Leaving her was the hardest thing that I have ever done in my life. But I didn't think twice.

I packed my things, said farewell to everyone, and I left.

When I got to the plane, I started sobbing hard that got me to have many stares from the other passengers. But I didn't care. Nobody understands me anyway.

When I opened my handbag to get some tissue, I found a thick envelope. There is writing in front.

_Isabella, _

_Please use this in your study. Please use this for reasonable things. This might not last but, I hope this helps._

_Take good care of yourself,_

_Sr. Marion._

I opened the envelope and I found many one-hundred dollar bills inside. She really never fails to help me.

I promise that I will have to make something good in my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the errors...<strong>

**Don't forget to leave a review...**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Ishi :)**


	4. Comeback

**Happy Easter everyone!**

**This chapter has a big revelation ;)**

**Enjoy reading...**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, no copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Where Are You Now?<strong>

**Chapter 4 – Comeback**

**(?POV)**

It feels weird to be back here. All the memories of my childhood came flooding back to me.

"Are you really sure about this?" Edward, my husband said.

Edward and I have been married for three years already. He was twenty-two and I was eighteen, a fresh high school grad when we were married. Mom was happy when I married him, while Dad said that it was too soon. But we were in love, so why wait?

He is the type of guy that every girl wants. He is a gentleman, loving, respectful, and he is so nice to my parents. I met him during one of my mom's parties. He was a great composer and pianist, and he played one of his songs during the party. His skills were indescribable, it's like he was making magic with his long fingers.

The following week, I was shocked because he is waiting for me in the living room. He said that he asked for my parent's permission to court me. That was so funny, he was so old-fashioned. And I never thought that somebody would do that, but it's great that he made my super strict father agree. I'm glad he didn't shoot him.

So he started taking me out during weekends. Each and every of our dates were very romantic. He always has surprises for me. After six months of dating, he proposed to me and me, of course I said yes. I was in my senior year high school that time, so we decided that we will get married after graduation. And then he will live with me in New York, because that is where I am going for college.

During our first marriage anniversary, I was diagnosed of pancreatic cancer. I didn't know that I have it, and the symptoms will just appear when the cancer is already severe. Mom and Dad were so worried for me. Edward didn't take it well. But me, I wasn't scared.

Weird huh?

I wasn't scared because I know I have people who will support me and love me all the way this tragedy. I know that if I will fight the cancer, and take all the painful treatments it would go away.

But it didn't…

After all the tests that the doctors have done to me, they discovered that my cancer in already in its last stage. But still, I didn't cry. I told them that I would still take the treatments even though it has few chances to really cure the cancer.

After all the treatments, I became limp, thin, and weak. I barely have appetite to eat, and I feel so tired all the time. After a year of fighting the cancer, they said that it was already malignant, and it's spread to my other organs. They said that my life will not last long; they gave me a year and a half maximum to live.

That was when my walls came crashing down. All my dreams and hopes suddenly vanished; the future that I want was also gone. I still have so many things that I want to do in my life. I wanted to finish studying, I wanted to have kids with Edward, and I wanted to travel the world with him and our future family. But none of those will happen now.

"Honey?" Edward said, bringing me back to the present.

"Oh, I was just thinking of something, I'm sorry. I've never been so sure of anything in my life," I said securely.

We are here in Saint Anne orphanage **(A/N: I don't know if that really exists there). **I said to Edward that I want to adopt a baby girl before I pass away. I want to experience how to be a mother even just for a while. A miracle happened, and my life was extended, nobody could explain how that happened, but still I am not healed. Now nobody knows when I will be gone. All we can do is pray.

Edward kissed my forehead before he pushed the wheelchair and we entered the orphanage. Edward does not want me to walk, and walking makes me easily exhausted so we agreed that I'll just use a wheelchair.

"Good morning…?" A nun greeted us.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen," Edward said to her.

"Good morning," I greeted her with a warm small smile.

"May I know why you visited our place?"She asked nicely.

"We would like to adopt a baby girl," I answered.

"Oh, maybe you should go to Sister Marion's office, she'll take care of it. Come I'll lead the way to her office," she offered.

I shook my head.

"No need."

"Are you sure? You might get lost," she insisted.

I gave her a reassuring smile, "I've been here before."

And then, I asked Edward to push the wheelchair.

I told him the directions, and soon we are in front of the office. Edward knocked, after a few moments Sister Marion came out.

"Oh you're here to adopt?" Was the first thing that she said.

Edward and I nodded. She invited us in. Edward pushed the wheelchair beside the chair where he sat.

"So, you are?" Sister Marion asked softly.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen," I answered.

"Oh, what particular age do you want to adopt?"

"A year or so."

"Oh, want to start looking now?"

"Sure."

…

Sister Marion brought us to a room where there are kids ages 1 to 3.

Apparently, there is a girl who is celebrating her first birthday. There were few balloons, streamers, and then all the kids are eating pink cupcakes.

"Who among the children is celebrating her birthday?" I asked Sister Marion.

"Emerald, she is seated there," she said and she pointed a brown haired little girl.

The girl looks familiar; she looks someone that I've met before. Someone that's close to my heart. She looks like my best friend. She has green eyes like Edward.

"She's adorable," Edward said.

"She is," I agreed.

"I like her."

"Me too. She's so pretty."

She looked at us, and I smiled at her. She smiled, there were just few teeth, and it was so cute.

I turned to face Sister Marion, to tell her that we have already chosen our baby.

"Sister?" I called her softly.

"Yes?" She answered.

"We love Emerald, when can we adopt her?"

"Oh really? You can get her now. We just have to arrange some papers to verify that you are her parents, and arrange her birth certificate." There's a weird look in her eyes, as if she doesn't want us to adopt Emerald, but when she noticed that I was staring her, she looked away.

"We can manage that," Edward said, and he smiled at me.

…

We went back to her office to sign up some papers, and when we're done, Edward handed her back the papers.

"_Camilla Swan_...Cullen?" Sister Marion asked in shock.

"Yes?" I looked at her expectantly.

"You are Camilla? The one who is always with Isa—"

"Yes," I cut her off.

"What happened to you?" She asked worriedly.

"I have pancreatic cancer, and it's already malignant. Nobody knows when I'll die. But its fine, thank God my life was extended."

"Thank God," she agreed.

"How did Emerald get in here?" I asked.

"She is a daughter of a nice person, but she cannot support her, and her father…she doesn't know where he was. So she left her here."

"That was sad. Do you know where Bella is? I would like to see her…I haven't even said goodbye to her when my parents took me."

"We don't know. But I know that she's in college now, I just don't know where." I have a feeling that she was lying, there's the look in her eyes again.

"That's great; maybe someday we'll cross paths."

She didn't say anything anymore, we just continued with our business and when we're done, we went back to the room where Emerald was.

Sister Marion introduced her to us, she was really adorable. She keeps on babbling things that we cannot understand, and she even sang a song to us. When Edward held her, she never let go of him. When Edward was about to set her in her feet, she clutched tightly on Edward's shirt, and we all laughed. And I can see that Edward was very happy, and I am too.

It was afternoon already when we left the orphanage with Emerald. I'm so excited to introduce her to mom and dad, and to Esme and Carlisle. I'm sure that they will love her too.

I'll be happy now. When I am gone, I'm sure that someone will take care of my love. Finally we can live out one of my dreams. I hope God gives me just a few more time to enjoy having a little family, and then he could take me, because I'm finally contented and happy.

* * *

><p><strong>I know that it's not that easy to adopt a kid. I know that it takes time and many processes. I just based the adoption thing on the things that I have watched on TV (LOL:)) ).<strong>

**The info about the cancer, I just researched it...**

**...**

**Please review! Tell me your opinions or what you think about the story. Tell me what you want to happen with the story...maybe I can make it happen ;) Or just a simple _love it_ or _hate it_ will do.**

**Sorry for the errors...**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-ishi:)**


	5. Last Wishes

**Hey guys, I have made a little sched for my updates. This week will only be allotted for "Where Are You Now" and next week for "The Truth". I just need to focus on one story at a time, because I have the tendency mix them up, and I'm telling you, that would not be good. **

**Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them all. (But I really wished they are more than six. I always receive six reviews for each chapter. LOL;) )**

_**Just a special mention, to RobSten4ever: Edward's wife is already dead in this chap. You must celebrate...:))**_

**Yesterday, somebody pm-ed me, asking a weird question: _What is one thing that will describe the Asians?_ Well, Miss (I will not mention who you are, because you know who you are *winks*)**_**, **_**one thing that will describe the Asians: we eat rice. We can't let a day pass without eating rice**_**. **_**We eat rice from breakfast to dinner.**_**  
><strong>_

**Okay, enough of the A/N...on with the chap...  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, no copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Where Are You Now<strong>

**Chapter 5 – Last Wishes**

**(EPOV)**

December 13, 2014, 7:25 am, four days ago, Camilla passed away. She was cremated and her ashes were thrown in our favorite beach. She said that she wants her memories to stay there forever, because it is very peaceful and quiet there.

Her life was extended for more than two years, which is a big miracle. No doctors could explain why that happened. But I'm thankful that she has to spend a few more time with us.

For the past two years, I almost forgot that she was dying. She was so vibrant and happy, same as me and our daughter. Most of the days, we are travelling. We have been to too many places, and to too many countries. I was worried that traveling will affect her condition, but instead she turned more alive and she almost acts like her old self. We never went to the same place twice; we have been to most of the countries in Europe, and some countries in Asia. As much as possible we are avoiding going to places in US, because she said that she wants to see a more different culture, and more different traditions.

Emerald, well she loves traveling too, and she hates cold places. She loves the sun so much, that's why she loves beaches. The beach in Scopello, Sicily is her favorite. We spent a whole week in that place, and every day we go to the beach for a walk. The sand there is very vanilla colored, and the color of the water is like a mixture of deep blue and green, which is so soothing to the eyes. There are also rock towers which are amazing.

"Daddy?" Emerald stirred, bringing me back from reality. She opened her green eyes, and scanned the room, as if she was looking for something…well more for someone.

She has been sleeping with me since her mommy died. She said that she cannot sleep because she keeps on having nightmares in her room. I told her that she just has to pray and the nightmares would go away, but she didn't listen. Every night I will tuck her in her room, but when I wake up she is curled up on my side.

She whimpered softly, and soon she was crying loudly. I hushed her, but she didn't stop crying.

"Where is Mommy?" she asked in between her soft sobs.

"She's gone, but that doesn't mean that you won't see her anymore. In the right time, you will see her again, I promise," I swore and I kissed her forehead.

She's so used with Camilla being always with her. Well, Camilla never leaves the house without us. I know she missed her, and me too…so much. But I've mourned enough on the past years, when I learned that she'll die, when I knew that she will leave us. And she asked me not be sad, because even though she is gone, life still goes on. She even asked me to find someone who will take her role in my and Emerald's life. But that would be hard. There is nobody that I would love as much as I loved her.

"Daddy, Mommy said that I give this to you," Emerald's speech/words are not that clear yet, and sometimes it still sounds like baby talk…but its fine, she's just three years old anyway.

She handed me small key from her pajama pocket. Maybe Camilla gave this to her last week, when she told me that her mom and her are keeping a secret.

I studied the key. Where could this fit? It's just small, and it's gold.

"The drawer," Emerald said, it's more like 'da dwawer'.

I gave her a confused look, she just copied my reaction. She also gave me a confused look. It was so cute.

And then, it came to me. Camilla's bottom drawer, it was always locked, and she refused to tell me what's inside. I stood up quickly, and went inside our walk in closet where her mini drawer was located.

I shoved the key inside the keyhole and twisted it. I opened it, and I saw a small box and a letter.

I grabbed the letter, I opened and read it.

_My Dearest Edward,_

_So Emerald gave you the key of the drawer already. She's such a smart child. If you are reading this letter, it means that I have passed away already. _

_I want to tell you that I love you and Emerald so much. You two complete my short life. I've enjoyed every moment that I've spent with you._

_Every day of my life, you made me feel cherished, special, and as if I'm the only girl in the world. You are the most wonderful person that I have never met._

Involuntary tears fell from my eyes as I continued to read.

_It's alright to cry. Crying isn't a sign of weakness. Tears are precious, they held memories, either good or bad. I know you are hurt._

_Remember that we are also like soldiers who are fighting in a war. Once we are wounded, we become stronger. We should learn from our mistakes, and then live our lives to the fullest. Well, I have lived my life to the fullest, and I do not regret every moment of it._

_There is a secret that I've wanted to tell all of you for a long time, but I'm afraid that you will go away from me. I need you, all of you in order to live. I survived this life because of my family, and I don't know what I will do if I never had all of you. Yeah, I was coward and selfish._

_I am not the real daughter of Charles and Renée Swan._

I almost dropped the paper at her revelation. It was impossible, because she has some of Charlie's features. Her hair and eyes are same as Charlie. She was lying the whole time. But I can't be angry at her; she said that she was just twelve when her parents got her back from the orphanage. It means that she grew up without them. Maybe she is just thrilled of the thought that she was having her own parents. I really can't blame her. I continued reading.

_My best friend, Isabella Marie Collins is their real daughter. I've tried finding her, but I didn't find success. I know you are thinking that I am a bad person because I stole the life that she should have, the life that she deserves, and the life that she should've had. I have been feeling this guilt all my life. And the only way that I could be in peace is that when you find her._

_So these are the three things that I want you to do for me._

_Open the box, you'll find the necklace there._

_Find Isabella and give her the necklace. Tell her that I am sorry for stealing her identity and her life. Tell her that I love her so much and that she is the bestest friend that I have ever had._

_Lastly, introduce her to Mom and Dad. Give them this letter so that they will know that truth. Tell them that I am so sorry for lying all these years._

_That's all. Live a happy life. Always take care of Emerald. I love you both so much._

_Love,_

_Camilla._

I folded the paper and I placed it inside my pocket, and I took the necklace from the box.

I went back to my room, only to find Emerald was sleeping peacefully again. It was pretty early anyway, so she could still sleep.

I grabbed my cell from the night stand. I dialed the number of the only detective that I know.

After two rings, he answered it.

"This is Detective Whitlock, what can I do for you?" He said lazily, and he muffled a yawn.

"Jasper, its Edward. I need you to find someone," I said firmly.

"It's been so long dude; I thought you forgot me already. I heard that your wife passed away, my condolences."

"Thank you. I need to find you someone."

"You seem in a bad mood. Who is it, and why do you want to find him or her?"

"It's Isabella Marie Collins; she is the real daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Swan."

"What? I thought Cam—"

"She is not. Look, I'm willing to pay the price…no matter how much, it doesn't matter."

"Okay, you can count on me. When shall we meet, so we could discuss this further?"

"On Christmas, you can visit us here. They don't have to know that I am looking for her, this is going to be just between you and me. Can I trust you?"

"Of course, so see you then?"

"See you, bye. "

"Bye. "

Then he hung up the phone.

I have to find this Isabella Marie Collins. I have to do what Camilla has failed to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for my errors. <strong>

**I just googled the beach in Silicy...it's beautiful, based on the pics on google.  
><strong>

**Review...pretty please? _**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Ishi:)**


	6. Unexpected

**Okay, I got more than six reviews, that made me so happy ;)**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, no copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Where Are You Now<strong>

**Chapter 6 – Unexpected**

**(BPOV)**

After finishing college, I settled down in a small town called, Forks. It always rains there, and it is very cold. But the people there are nice, and they are so hospitable and warm. I have a job at Forks High as an English teacher. That's far from my dream job, but I'm still thinking of a great story idea. I've listed lots of ideas, but I still haven't thought of 'the one.'

Being a teacher is hard. I have to make lesson plans; I have to deal with annoying, noisy and those students who do not have interest with the subject. And the thing that I hated the most is computing grades. I hate math since I can remember.

During Saturdays, I help my friend Hayley in the daycare. I love kids since they remind me of my daughter. I miss her so much. The greatest mistake that I have done in my life is leaving her. I came back for her, but she was already adopted. The day that I have returned for her is also the day when she was adopted. I came just after a few hours when the couple who adopted her left.

I was so miserable that day. That day was her first birthday and I didn't even have a chance to see her and celebrate it with her. Before going to the orphanage, I have made plans already on how to take care of Emerald. I'll leave her in the day care during my school hours and I will get her after. I will spend the whole weekend with her. We can spend it on walking in the park or shopping. I thought we could live happy together. But all those dreams were shattered already. There is no way that I will see her again. I just hope that she was adopted by a good family. I hope she is happy and safe.

During Sundays, I spend my free time with my boyfriend, Gabriel. He is an owner of a law firm. He is tall; he has brown hair and blue eyes. He is so different from all the other guys that I have met. Even though he is rich, you won't notice it. He is so simple. He is so my type of guy. He is gentleman, he respects my decisions, and he is so sweet. We have been dating for almost a year now.

We met at the café that I was working when I was still in college. He comes there every morning for black coffee, which I hate so much because of its bitterness. I remember one day, when I served him the coffee, I asked him why he likes black coffee. He laughed, and he answered that it keeps him awake and it gives the real flavor of the coffee with no additions. He asked me to try it, and what a fool girl I am, I really tried it. I gulped once, and I ended spitting it in on his coat. My boss saw it, and he was so angry at me. He said that I will be fired, but Gab admitted that it was his fault. My boss didn't fire me, and he started teasing me on how I looked like when I drank the coffee. After that day, we always chat whenever he comes to the café. After two months, he asked me out, and I said yes.

It's Sunday today, so I am with him. We are on our way to his house at Seattle. It is pretty far from Forks, and it will take us almost four hours, but it is fine. We left at two, so maybe we'll get there at six. Normally he don't invite me this late, but he said that he has something for me.

"Bells, are you alright?" Gab asked.

I gave him a reassuring nod.

…

"Bells, wake up, we're here," Gab whispered to my ear, and then he kissed my cheek.

"I didn't slept well last night, I'm so sorry I fell asleep," I blushed.

We are both busy, so every time with him should be cherished. We see each other so seldom. We normally talk during our trips, but I was just really tired with finishing all the grades for the first sem for the past few days since it's already the sem break, or the Christmas vacation.

"It's alright. But I assure you, all the stress that you are feeling will be gone today," he assured me.

"What are we gonna do?"

"Stress-free things?"

"Sounds exciting."

He went out of the car, he opened the door for me, and he helped me to get out of the car.

We held hands until we are in front of his door. His door requires his finger print before it opens. It's really amazing. I'm sure that the robbers will have a hard time to break in his house.

He opened the door, and it revealed a stunning sight.

There were red and white lit candles everywhere. The air smells like vanilla and freesia. There were also red rose petals on the table for two in the hub of the room. This room was originally the living room, but it seems that some of the furniture was moved.

"What's this?" I asked in confusion, and I gave him an expectant smile.

"Well, it's something not stressful," he answered brightly.

"Yeah, I think so. It's wonderful by the way."

"Thank you."

He walked me to the table, he pulled the chair for me and I sat. He excused himself that he would just go to the kitchen to get the food.

And so I waited, but not too long. Music played, and I easily recognized it. It was 'The Swan' by Debussy. It's one of my favorites, and I really don't know why. I've only told him about this once, but he remembered it. He was so sweet.

He came back to the table, he served the food on the table, he came back to the kitchen to return the tray, and finally he joined me in the table.

I don't recognize the dish, but I'm sure that he ordered this from his favorite Mexican restaurant. He can't cook for himself. Why would he be able to cook something like this?

"The food is really good," I complemented.

"Thanks, my hard work is really worth it, since my girlfriend liked it," he said confidently.

"Hard work?" I asked in confusion.

"I asked my sister to teach me how to cook this. It was really hard, but worth it in the end. I just wanted to surprise you," he explained.

"Well, you succeeded. I never thought that you would do anything like that for me. I really appreciate it."

"But this is just my first surprise. In fact, there is one more surprise," he stated.

"Oh, you know that I hate surprises."

"But maybe you won't hate this one."

I gave him another confused look, but it seems that he was just amused by my confusion.

We finished the food, and then he asked me to go to the garden with him.

When we got there, there were still red and white candles everywhere, but they were taller. The garden was full of red and pink roses that were beautifully arranged. It was so romantic, and I am really touched. I wanted to cry right now.

Gab looked first in my eyes before he kneeled down on one knee. He took a blue velvet box and he opened it. It contains a silver diamond ring.

I didn't see this coming.

"Isabella Marie Collins, you are the most amazing woman that I have ever met. You brought color to my life, and you brought happiness to my heart. You are not like the other women that I have met and dated before. You love me not for my wealth, but for who I am. I have learned so many things with the time that I've been with you. You showed me things that could bring happiness even without using a single cent. You showed me that you could be happy even without the money.

"With you I have experienced how it is wonderful to live a simple life. And I want that life with you. You are the person that I want to spend my whole life with; I want to grow old with you. Will you marry me?"

I didn't realize that I was crying, until I can't breathe properly anymore. I have never felt this loved and special in my life before.

"Yes, of course," I answered him happily.

He stood up and placed the ring on my finger and he gave me a chaste kiss.

"You don't know how happy you've made me."

"Oh, I think I know."

I pulled him to me, and I kissed him passionately.

Now that we're engaged, maybe I need to tell him about my past…

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review. (It'll be better if the reviews will reach more than ten;) )<strong>

**Sorry for the errors.  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading!**

**-ishi :)**


	7. Visitor

**I know you don't like that Bella's engaged, but just look at the bright side, she is not married yet...just engaged :)**

**Thanks for the reviews on the prev chap!**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, no copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Where Are You Now<strong>

**Chapter 7 – Visitor**

**(BPOV)**

Six months have already passed since Gab and I were engaged. We decided to have a summer wedding since I love the sun. Also during summer, I have lots of free time since there are no classes. So it's going to be on the last week of July, just a month away, and I am really excited.

We want the ceremony to start in the late afternoon so that we could see the sunset. That's just so romantic. We have only few guests, some of my friends and my co-teachers in Forks, and Gab's family and friends.

Everything is already set, from the invitations to the reception, which would be in the new house that Gab bought. Yes, he bought a new house for us. The house has two levels, it has five bedrooms, and each room has its own bathroom. The house is so big for just the two of us. This is the first time that he has bought me something so big. I wanted so bad to protest, but I don't want him to feel bad. The house will be for our future family anyway.

I have told him about my past. He wasn't angry at me, he just feels bad for me. He knows that I am an orphan. I thought he would break up with me when I have told him that I already have a daughter but I have no clue where she was. He even said that maybe if my daughter was still with me, he could be a father to her, and we can be a happy family.

I am so lucky that I have found someone like him. He accepted me as I am, and he didn't hate me for my past. I never thought that I could still be happy after all the things that have happened with my life.

I just wish that Rose could be here. But I'm afraid that when I try to contact her, she would be angry at me. It has been almost four years since I have run away from her. I miss my best friend so much.

I don't have a summer job since I have saved enough money for me to survive summer. I realized that I should rest, pamper myself, and relax so that during my wedding day, I do not look like stressed. I just wanted to feel beautiful for my wedding.

I was surfing the net when somebody rang the doorbell.

I placed my laptop on the coffee table, and I opened the door.

There was a tall blonde, blue-eyed guy, and another guy. Wait…the other guy looks familiar. He has that bronze hair and emerald eyes. _Emerald's eyes._

_OH MY GOD._

_IT'S EDWARD!_

I closed the door quickly and I locked it.

_Yes, I still remember his name. How could I forget the name of the guy who took my V-card and the father of my daughter. But why is he here?_

They rang the doorbell again, and they knocked on the door.

"Isabella, please open the door, we will not hurt you," they said, and then they continued knocking.

"Really?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes, we are not bad people. We are here to help," one of them said, but I'm not sure who.

I unlocked the door, and I slowly opened it.

"Come in," I said.

They stepped inside my house; I led them to the living room and I asked them to sit on the couch, and I sat across them.

I can see that Edward keeps on stealing glances of me, and I blushed involuntarily at the thought. Is he checking me out? Oh my gosh.

"Why are you here and how did you know where I live?" I asked them.

"I am Detective Whitlock, but you can just call me Jasper. I was the one who researched where you live."

I shifted my gaze to Edward.

"Edward, you hired a detective to look for me? Is it because of the…you know? Don't tell me that you are going to kidnap me and make me some sort of a slave," I blurted.

After I have realized what I have said, I covered my mouth quickly and my face heated. Why the hell did I say that? I'm really out of my mind.

"Yes, I've hired a detective to find you, bu—"

"Ohmygosh," I said in a weird speed.

"No, that's not the reason, and that night was just an accident, you know that," he paused when he saw that I was about to open my mouth to say something, "and please let me talk first."

"Okay," I said shyly.

"We know that you are an orphan from Saint Anne orphanage. I just want to say that you are not a real orphan, you are the real daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Swan and we are here to help you to be with them again."

I have parents? If I have parents, why would they leave me in an orphanage? They must hate me, that's why they left me…they threw me away. They hate me so why would I throw myself at them? I'm not that kind of person. If you hate me, then it's fine.

"I have no interest to find them," I said plainly.

"But, I'm sure that they want to see you. They came back for you in the orphanage," Edward insisted.

I laughed coldly.

"They didn't. And what do you know about my life there? What do you know about me?"

Edward huffed, and Jasper has a pained expression on his face.

"Camilla, she told me about you," Edward mumbled.

"Camilla? Why do you know her?" I asked in confusion.

"She is my wife."

"Oh. But how did she know…what's the connection with my parents." My head started to hurt.

"Your parents have mistaken her as you."

"N…no. How?"

"Because of the necklace? I have no clue too," he admitted,

He took a small box from his pocket, and he handed it to me.

I took it and I opened it. A familiar necklace was lying on the box. _My necklace_…the necklace that I gave to Camilla.

Then many realizations came to my mind.

The inspection during the day when the couple came to the orphanage…the inspection is all about the necklace. They are looking for the girl who owns it. They are looking for me. They are my parents. They did come back to me. But they saw the necklace in Camilla…but she knows that it really belongs to me…why didn't she say it to them? Why did she pretend as me?

All my life, I have lived alone, not knowing that I still have a family. I really thought that she was my best friend. She betrayed me and tricked my parents.

"How could she do that to me?" I asked, trying my best to keep myself together.

"She regrets it, she told me that she wants to apologize for stealing your life and your family," he said quietly.

"Where is she?" I asked, my temper rose.

"She's gone, she died from cancer, and this is her last wish. She wants to correct the mistake that she have done."

I remained silent for a moment, just analyzing everything. Camilla died and she wants me to go back to my parents. So she asked his husband, who happens to be the father of my daughter to find me. He hired a detective to find me, so now they are here to return me to my parents.

Honestly, this all feels like a dream. This is so impossible. My head is pounding now.

"Will you come with us?" Jasper broke the silence.

"Where?" I asked.

"To your parents," Edward answered.

"I don't know…where are they?"

"They are at New York right now, they are at my house. I can call the airport now for the tickets if you want to come. If you're not ready to meet them yet, then we'll just come back when you're ready," Edward answered again.

"I'm ready," I declared.

I'm ready to meet my parents, but I'm not sure if I'm ready to face the life that I have left there. What if Rose is still there? What will she say to me when she finds me? And what will I say to her?

Ugh, I don't know. I'll just go to where the wind takes me.

Suddenly, a question popped in my mind.

_Should I tell Edward about Emerald? Does he deserve to know?_

_He doesn't deserve to know, he left you, remember?_

But he is Emerald's father, and he somehow has rights. Maybe I will, but not now.

I was about to tell them that I will just pack my clothes, but Edward's cell phone rang.

He answered it. I heard a loud little girl's squeal.

"DADDYYYYYYYYY!" I heard through his phone.

The voice was really cute.

"Em, please don't shout, you are hurting my ears," he said playfully on the phone.

Then there was a bright smile on his face as he talks to his daughter.

"I'm here at your mom's friend's house. I promise that I will go home soon. I miss you too… what? You want to talk to her? But she doesn't know you…you—"

"I love kids, give me the phone," I said to Edward. Actually, the words slipped without realizing that I said it.

He was hesitant, but he still gave me the phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hi! Daddy said that you are mommy's friend." She said cheerfully.

"I am. You're voice is so cute, can I know your name?"

"I'm Emerald."

She is Emerald?

* * *

><p><strong>Review if you want Bella and Emerald to meet!<strong>

**Sorry for the errors.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-ishi :)  
><strong>


	8. See You Again

**Thank you so much for the reviews :)**

**Here's chapter 8, enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, no copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Where Are You Now<strong>

**Chapter 8 – See You Again  
><strong>

**(BPOV)**

"Isabella, wake up," a velvety voice said.

I opened my eyes and all I saw was green.

"Hey, are you alright? You passed out," he asked with concern.

I rubbed my eyes, and I realized that the green that I am seeing are Edward's eyes. His face is so near to mine. I felt myself blush deeply.

I was lying on the couch, and he was holding a piece of cotton with ammonia, and he was kneeling in front of me.

I sat instinctively and I nodded. He handed me a glass of water, I took it, slowly drank it, and I gave it back to him. He placed the glass on the center table and he sat on the other couch across me.

"E…Emerald, she's your daughter?" I stuttered as I asked.

"Yes," he answered.

Is it just a coincidence that the name of her daughter is also Emerald? If it is Emerald my daughter, it means that he and Camilla are the ones who adopted her. But I have to make sure first. I have to see Emerald in person.

"I think she's adorable," I commented.

"She is," he agreed.

"I'll just call my fiancé and pack my things. Can you just wait here? You can watch tv if you want."

"Okay."

I scanned the room first. Jasper in not around.

"Um, where's Jasper?" I asked.

"He took care of the plane tickets," he answered firmly as he opens the television.

I went to my room, and I grabbed a travelling bag from my closet. I packed clothes that I think will last for a week. I placed inside my vanity kit, and I zipped it. I grabbed my clutch and I placed the necklace and my wallet inside. I applied face powder on my face and some lip gloss on my dry lips. I change my clothes from tank top and shorts to a white printed shirt and skinny jeans. I slipped on my black flats and I'm done.

Before leaving my room, I called Gab. I don't know his schedule today; I wish he's not on a meeting.

After three rings, he answered the phone.

"Hey Bells," he said.

"Hi, uh…I just called because I think I'll be gone for a few days."

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm just visiting my friends in New York," I lied.

"Oh, will you invite them to our wedding?"

"Maybe."

I heard a girl on the background, telling him something about a meeting.

"Bells, I need to go now. I have a meeting in five minutes. I'll miss you. Take care."

"I'll miss you too, love you."

"Love you too."

Then I hung up the phone.

I went out of my room and I went back to the living room where Edward was. The tv is open, but I can see that he is not really watching what's on the tv. He is watching me.

"See something interesting?" I asked bluntly.

He shrugged and his eyes went to the tv.

"We're going to meet Jasper at the airport. Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yeah, let's go?"

…

The flight will last for almost five hours and Edward and I sat beside each other. We are not talking. What are we going to talk about anyway?

I didn't know that it would be this awkward when I see him again. I admit that after the thing that have happened to us, I wished that could see him again. Who would not like to see someone like him again? He is unbelievably handsome. His face is so beautiful that sometimes it hurts to look at him.

I know that I should feel bad about the thing that has happened to us. He has a wife, and because of me he somehow cheated on her, and his wife _was_ my best friend. But shamefully, I'm not. I feel like it's just fair. It's like my little revenge from all the things that she has done to me. I trusted her so much and she betrayed me. I hope that she's alive now so that she can feel how it feels to be betrayed by the person that you trust the most. I know it's so mean, but that's what I really feel right now. And if ever the Emerald that I will see in New York is my daughter, I will hate her more. Not only had she stolen my family, but also my daughter. Why does she love to take the things that make me happy?

I wonder what Emerald looks like today. All I have are memories of her as a baby. Did she look more like me, or more like Edward? I can imagine her dazzling green eyes, her bouncy chocolate brown hair, and her face. She does look beautiful just like his father. I can imagine her running happily, playing on the play ground with other kids, and squealing with that cute voice of hers. I miss her so much.

"Why are you crying? Are you okay?" Edward asked worriedly.

I was about to wipe the tears on my eyes, but Edward wiped it with his handkerchief.

"Thank you."My voice broke.

He gave me small smile, and he took away his handkerchief.

The whole plane ride was filled with awkward silence.

When the plane landed, my heart started beating erratically, it's so fast and I think it's fighting its way out. My palm started to feel cold and it's sweating. I AM FREAKING NERVOUS.

When we were out of the airport, I felt worse.

_What are they going to think of me? Will they hate me? Will they hug me when they see me? Will I hug them? What are they going to say to me? What am I going to say to them? _

I didn't even know how I got inside this Mercedes. I looked at the window, and I can see the familiar city lights of New York. I actually miss the feel of the city…the city that never sleeps.

The car stopped because of the traffic light. Suddenly, I saw two persons that I never thought I'll be seeing again. It was Rose and her boyfriend Emmett. Looks like they are still together and they still live here. They are walking on the side of the street. Emmett was carrying few shopping bags, and Rose was carrying a baby. She has a baby already. I've missed so much in her life. Maybe they're married already. Based on the looks on their faces, they are happy. I'm happy too...for them.

The car moved again and I watched as Rose's and Emmett's figures disappear. And I sighed.

After, I think twenty minutes the car finally stopped in front of a white house. The house is not that big, but on the look from the outside, it really looks like a family is living inside. It has a weird atmosphere.

I didn't notice that Edward went out to open the door of the car. Oh, so he's a gentleman.

I gave him a thankful smile, and I went out.

Jasper didn't come out anymore. He said his farewell to us, and he drove away.

"Edward, I'm nervous," I admitted.

"Don't be, it's going to be fine. I promise that after this day, you are going to be with your parents," he assured.

I nodded and we walked to the doorway.

He pressed the button for the doorbell.

Everything is like in slow motion, but it still happened so fast. Odd.

A woman with strawberry blonde hair opened the door. He greeted me and Edward.

Is she…my mother?

We walked inside. She said that she'll just call her husband, Charlie.

When Edward and I are settled in his living room, I immediately went to ask him.

"Is she my—"

"Yes," he answered knowingly.

"Oh my god."

I smiled, and tears are threatening to fall.

Well, the tears really fell when I saw Charlie…my father. I look like him. I think so. We have the same color of eyes and hair. His hair is also curly like mine. I can see that I got his nose and the shape of my lips from my mother. They really are my parents.

Edward asked them to sit with us. When they were already seated, he handed them a letter and asked them to read it.

After a few minutes, my mother was crying already. My father wrapped his arms around her, and she continued to cry on his chest. My father whispered soothing words to her, and soon she faced me.

"Are you Isabella?" My mother asked.

More tears fell from my eyes as I nodded.

My sight became blurry, and I didn't realize that she has enveloped me in a hug. I hugged her back tightly, and I cried on her shoulder. Soon, my father joined us.

This is the kind of moment that needs no talk. Their presence and actions are enough to express what they wanted to say. No explanations needed, just them.

So this is how it feels to have a father and a mother? It's like my personality is complete already. It's like going back to the place where you came from…where you're born.

"Nana, daddy already here?" A little voice disrupted us. I'm pretty sure that it is Emerald.

Mom gently pulled away from me, with a big blissful smile plastered on her beautiful face.

From where I was seated, I can't see Emerald, but mom called her and asked her to come here.

Slowly, I can see a little girl walk to us.

As I have imagined earlier, her green eyes were shining and her curly hair is bouncing as she walks. She has a wonderful smile on her face, and she has dimples too.

When she saw Edward she ran to him and she hugged him. Edward kissed her forehead and he whispered something to her.

She kissed Mom and Dad on the cheek, and then she went in front of me.

"It's nice to meet you Miss Isabella," she said in her very cute voice.

She offered me her hand, as if she wanted us to be friends.

But instead of taking her hand, I pulled her into a hug.

She is Emerald.

She is my Emerald.

* * *

><p><strong>This should be longer, but I really have to go...I promise that Bella and Emerald will have a talk on the next chap.<strong>

**Review if you want Bella to reveal the truth to Edward ;)**

**Sorry for the errors.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**-Ishi :)  
><strong>


	9. Confrontations

**Thank you soooooooo much for your wonderful reviews xD.**

**Oh yeah, this is the long awaited (but short) chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy :)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, no copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Where Are You Now<strong>

**Chapter 9 – Confrontations**

**(BPOV)**

_"It's nice to meet you Miss Isabella," she said in her very cute voice._

_She offered me her hand, as if she wanted us to be friends._

_But instead of taking her hand, I pulled her into a hug._

_She is Emerald._

_She is my Emerald._

I never want to let go of her again. I want her with me forever.

I felt her little arms wrap around my waist. She hugged me back.

If it's possible to die out of happiness, I probably would be dead now. I am so happy right now; no words could really explain how I am feeling.

Then I remembered that she doesn't know that I am her real mother. They all don't. They must've thought that I am crazy because I hugged a child that I just saw for the first time.

When I pulled away from her tears are also falling on her plump pink cheeks. I wiped them away with my thumbs and I kissed her cheeks.

"Please don't cry anymore," she muttered and hiccupped.

"Why are you crying?" I asked and I gave her a sad smile.

"Because you are sad. I hate sad," she explained and her brows furrowed a bit. It's really cute that it made me giggle.

Edward cleared his throat.

I blushed when I remembered what I did. I have to explain it to them soon. I want Emerald back.

They all have the same question in their eyes. And it is: _Why did you do that?_

"I'm so sorry, she just reminds me of someone. I hope I didn't freak you all out," I said shyly. I hope they believe my little white lie.

"No, dear, it's fine," Mom said thoughtfully.

Edward and Dad have an understanding expression on their faces.

Edward took Emerald and they went upstairs. Maybe Edward knows that we are going to have a very private conversation. What a polite gentle man. I sighed.

Dad started, "So Isa—"

"Please just call me Bella, Isabella is too long," I said before dad could even make a sentence.

He nodded same as mom.

"Bella, how did this all happen? I mean, how did Camilla get the necklace?" He asked seriously.

I breathed in, getting ready for my explanation.

"We were playing in our room, she saw the necklace and she said that it was beautiful. The necklace has no importance for me at that time. I even thought that I have already thrown it. She was my best friend and I saw that the necklace made her happy, so I gave it to her," I explained truthfully.

They seem to believe me, which is good. I don't want them to doubt me. I want my parents, and I don't know what I'll do if I lose them again.

I thought that it was the time to ask the question that has been bugging me for my whole life.

"Dad? Mom? Why did you leave me in the orphanage?" I asked candidly.

They both have a pained look on their faces. It's hard to ask the question, but I really need an answer. Why did they leave me and then they decided to get be back after twelve years? I mean why that late? Why did they wait for that long? I am really going to explode when I don't find an answer soon.

"We didn't leave you there, it was an accident that we never thought would happen," mom answered simply.

I furrowed my brows, I need more explanation. I shifted my gaze to my father and I looked at him expectantly.

He cleared his throat first before speaking. "Well, we are rich…one of the richest people in the world. When you are rich, many people will have an interest with your money. When one of my sister's children was kidnapped, your mother and I got really scared and we don't want that to happen to you. We placed a maximum security on the mansion, and we never brought you out, because we are really afraid that they might steal you from us.

"But still, somebody tried to steal you. One of the maids stole you and we never saw her again after that day. We tried everything to find you, but there are no leads. Nobody knows where the maid brought you." Dad stopped.

Mom continued, "I was so depressed at that time. All I could think is that our precious baby is already gone. I never even attempted to have another child after you. I was willing to give all the riches that we have just to have you again. But days turned to months and months turned to years. We haven't even got a call from kidnappers or people like them, and that got me even more depressed. Imagine, if you were just kidnapped, we could just pay the ransom and then get you back.

"I finally decided that I should just move on and have a baby again. And then we had Alice, your sister. She brought happiness to us, but I still felt incomplete. During Alice's fifth birthday, a letter came to us with your baby picture. The letter is from our maid who has stolen you from us. It is written on the letter that she left you at Saint Anne orphanage in Montana, because she felt bad on selling you to the kidnappers. We immediately got plane tickets and we flew there, and you know what happened next."

And then I was crying again. I never expected this answer. All my life I really thought that my parents hate me that's why they left me in the orphanage.

I launched myself to them and I hugged them so tight.

"I love you," I mumbled, and I hope they heard me.

"Oh, we love you too dear," mom said through her own sobs.

Dad patted my back, and mom rubbed it soothingly. After twenty-four years I finally felt home, and complete.

…

They offered me to stay with them at their house, but I politely declined it. I still have to straighten up things here with Edward and Emerald.

When Edward knew that mom and dad are already leaving, he descended downstairs with Emerald.

Mom and dad said their farewell to me, Edward and Emerald, and then they left.

"You didn't come with them," Edward stated.

"Yes, because we have to talk," I said firmly.

He gave me a confused look, and then he asked me to go back to the living room.

I sat on my previous spot, same as him. Emerald sat beside him, but he asked her to go to her room, explaining to her that we are going to have an adult talk.

When everything was settled, I finally decided to break the ice.

"Edward, you know that we had a one night stand…you kinda…uh," I stuttered nervously. This is really hard, and my shyness doesn't do any help.

"Yes…uh I can't understand." He run his hand through his hair as his brows furrowed.

"Fine. You knocked me up," I blurted, and then I hid my face on my hands to hide the blush on my face.

Then it was silent.

_More silence…_

_More and more silence…_

I was relieved when I saw his mouth opened to talk.

"But…ha—how?" he asked in an unbelieving tone.

"Do you really want me explain how that happen?" I asked shyly.

He tugged his hair tightly, and I'm afraid that he'll really pull his hair off. _Oh no, I love those bronze locks._

_Oh shut up, Bella. You have a fiancé, stop thinking of things like that_, I chided myself.

I played with the hem of my shirt, waiting for him to talk again.

"Where is the child…I mean I didn't saw him or her in your house," he said.

I really hate changing the topic, but I really have to ask this, "Did you adopt Emerald from Saint Anne in Montana?"

He was hesitant but he still answered, "Yes, how did you know?"

"Edward, she is _our daughter_," I admitted.

* * *

><p><strong>More Bella x Edward talk on the next chap, and it's on Edward's point of view.<strong>

**Sorry for my errors...you know English is just my second language.**

**Review, please?**

**Thanks for reading!  
><strong>

**-ishi :)  
><strong>


	10. Sister

**[(re-posted) I know you might be bothered by my removing and posting of this chap. It's just that every time that I re-read it, I feel like editing it, so that what happens. I hope you won't hate me! And I'm not abandoning The Truth, it's just hard for me to make the chap good enough to post. HOPE you understand! ;)]**

**Here's chapter 10, hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, no copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Where Are You Now<strong>

**Chapter 10 – Sister**

**(EPOV)**

"Did you adopt Emerald from Saint Anne in Montana?" She asked anxiously.

How did she know that we just adopted Emerald? I thought mom said that it's too hard to notice that she was just adopted because she has some features of me, just like her eyes and her nose.

"Yes, how did you know?" I answered hesitantly.

She breathed in first before answering, "Edward, she is our daughter."

I think my mouth opened in shock.

"Is this some sick joke?" I snapped.

"No!"

"Oh my god, but how? I mean there are least percent that you could be—"

"Yes, there's low percent that I could be, and I became. I know. it's nobody's fault."

I looked at her, but she looked away from me, like she's so annoyed.

"You mean all this time; I've been with my real daughter?" I asked in a doubting tone.

"Yes. Is it so hard to believe? Just look at her and you can see ourselves," she answered fumingly.

"I'll just get coffee, it's getting late. Or you want food?" I said just to have an excuse to be alone for a while.

"No, I'm fine. Just give me coffee."

I went to the kitchen and started mentally talking to myself.

Emerald is the fruit of my cheating on my wife, and my wife even took care of her. I'm feeling a little guilt about it. She loved Emerald as her own daughter, when she doesn't know that Em's real mother is her best friend and the girl that I had a one night thing with.

_Life is really full of unexpected things, _I thought as I pour the coffee to the cups.

I carried the cups and I went back to her. She was staring at Emerald's second birthday photo on the wall.

"Hey." I handed her the cup, and she took it.

"Thanks," she said gratefully.

I sat back on my previous spot and I watched her. I am watching her just to know that she is really Em's real mother.

Okay, she has Emerald's hair, and her lips. Maybe when she smiles, it's like Emerald.

She caught me looking at her for the second time and she blushed deeply. Emerald also blushes like that. I have no doubt now that she is really her mother.

"Why is Emerald in the orphanage?" I asked.

"I...I can't support her. I'm struggling with money at that time. I still have to finish college. And the best way that she can survive is leaving her in the orphanage. I pay for my apartment and my tuition. There are days that I only eat once a day, sometimes I don't eat at all. Just think about it when Emerald is with me at that time, oh I can't even imagine it. I've done a lot of sacrificing just to be where I am right now. Maybe you can't understand me because it is obvious that you are wealthy," she answered seriously.

Oh, she's not the kind of girl that I thought she was. I thought her answer was she doesn't want to take care of Emerald because she's too young to be a mom. But it isn't, you can see sincerity, longing, and sadness in her eyes.

I feel bad for her. Maybe if Camilla didn't steal her life, she's not here. Maybe she could've had an easier life, not like this. In the first place, what Camilla have done is wrong. I don't know what to think of her now. This is really a big mess that she has created. But the damage has been done. I have to make up to her in exchange of all the things that Camilla have done.

"I want Emerald back," she said demandingly.

"No," I said instinctively.

"But I'm her mother," she insisted.

"I'm her father," I said back.

"Fine," she huffed.

"Fine what?" I asked confusion.

"We'll share her," she said nonchalantly.

"How?"

"I don't know. Maybe we could talk about it tomorrow. Its 1:30 in the morning already, it's late... I'm leaving. I'll just be staying in a hotel. Thank you so much with all that you've done. Thanks for introducing my parents to me and for taking care of my baby." She smiled genuinely. She does look like Emerald when she smiles. _Beautiful._

"You can stay here," I offered.

"But it's too much. You've done enough for me today."

"No, you can stay in the guest room."

"Can I just stay at Emerald's room?" she asked shyly and he blush came back again.

"But I'm not sure if she's staying there. She sleeps in my room for a while now."

"Then I'll just be staying in the guestroom," she declared.

"No, I'll take the guestroom. You can sleep with Emerald in my room."

"But, it's your room and yo—"

"I'm fine. It's just one night anyway."

"Thank you," she said with a grateful smile.

I carried her bag for her and I led her to my room, where Emerald was sleeping. When we got there, I opened the door. When Bella saw her sprawled on my bed, she smiled brilliantly.

"She's so cute," she whispered to herself.

We went inside, and I placed her bag at the side of the bed.

"Thank you," she said.

"No problem. There's a bathroom here, feel free to use it."

"Okay, good ni—mornight," she mumbled.

"Mornight?"

"It's morning already, but when you look outside, it still looks like night. So its mornight, my friend during high school taught me that," she said and laughed softly.

"Oh, I just learned something today," I said enthusiastically.

She laughed some more, and then I grabbed some nightwear in my closet. After that I went out so she could rest.

…

**(BPOV)**

It's the first time that I have ever slept this peacefully.

Last night, when I sunk onto the bed, Emerald unconsciously snuggled to me. And her grip on me was really tight, as if she never wants to let me go.

I woke up with two arms wrapped around me, one small and one big.

And then I saw two sleeping figures on my side, Edward and Emerald.

He said that he was going to sleep in the guest room. How did he get in here?

I wanted to wake him up so I could stand, but he looks so peaceful to disturb. He's just as handsome as he is when he is awake.

I wonder…what if this is the way I woke up in the hotel room where everything happened._ What would I feel? Will it be awkward? Will we do i—_

I was disrupted with my thoughts by a shouting girl outside.

"Edward! Get up already! I'm bringing Emerald to the mall!" The girl with the high pitched voice shouted.

I should wake Edward now. He has a visitor.

I shifted a bit so I could wake him up.

"Edward, wake up. Somebody's looking for you and Emerald," I said gently and I shook his shoulders.

He just groaned, and remained asleep. Another thing, his arm tightened round me, squeezing both me and Emerald, who is in between us. I tried to remove his arm, but it was too tight.

This is such an awkward position.

"Hey, wake up!" I whispered harshly.

He didn't even stir. What a deep sleeper.

"I swear, if you don't bring Emerald out, I'm going to go inside!" The girl shouted again.

No! She can't open the door. She can't see us like this. What would she think?

"Edward! WAKE UP!" I shouted at him.

It successfully woke him up…and Emerald, whose eyes were so curious on why I am here.

But it's too late. The girl has opened the door already, and we're still at the same position.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I didn't know that Edward has a girl here. It's just too soon. I'm genuinely, seriously, super duper sorry to interrupt," she gushed.

Edward immediately removed his arm around me and he stood up.

"No, uh…she's not…she's Emerald's mother," he said lazily.

"Edward!" I chided him.

He just said to her that I am Emerald's mother. She saw us on the same bed, and she maybe knows that Emerald is just adopted.

"Oh my gosh! Why is she here? Is she going to take her? No, she can't take my precious niece!" The pixie girl said.

Yeah, I just called her pixie. Well she looks like one. She is short, with short black spiky hair, and she's wearing designer clothes. She's one of them…one of the rich people in his family.

"No, she's not going to take her. Alice, she's your sister," Edward said to her.

"My sister? My sister is dead, _Camilla is dead_," she said exasperatingly.

It looks like she's not going to like me. This is not going to be good.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not sure if I'm able to update my stories tomorrow, because I'll be going to a place where there is no computer and no internet access. I hope I can come home early tomorrow so I could update. :)<strong>

**Review if you don't want Alice to hate Bella ;)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-ishi :)**


	11. Killer Question

**Just a quick update...**

**paralighter4ever: I'm not sure yet on when I'll be sending you the doc.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews.**

**Enjoy reading...R & R :)**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, no copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Where Are You Now<strong>

**Chapter 11 – Killer Question  
><strong>

**(BPOV)**

I watched as Alice ran out of the room. Edward tried to follow her, but she has already left with her car.

Was she shocked? Why our didn't our parents tell her? I'll have to talk to my parents and my sister. I want no more conflict in my life as possible. I had enough for twenty-four years.

After eating breakfast, we retreated to the living room.

"So, would you like to go to the mall with us? Alice was supposed to buy Emerald new clothes, but she's…uh…gone, and I don't know how to buy girl's clothes. So will you come and help me?" He asked gawkily.

"Sure I'd love to," I answered eagerly.

"We're shopping?" Emerald's eyes were full of excitement and amusement.

"Yes," Edward and I said in harmony.

"Yay!" Emerald squealed happily.

I've never done this before, but I'm sure that I will enjoy this. Even though I'm not good at shopping, I'm sure that this would be easy. Since when does buying children's clothes became hard? Most of the kids' apparels are cute, so it won't be hard.

…

After half an hour, we are already at the mall. Since it's a week day, there are not that many people, and the mall is not crowded.

Emerald keeps on babbling nonsense things about the cartoons that she has watched. But she's too adorable to stop. It's like every word that she says is so precious, her voice is. I really have missed her so much.

We walked inside the department store, hand in hand. I am holding Emerald's left hand, while Edward holds her right. I know that in the eyes of other people, we look like a family.

While walking, suddenly a question popped into my mind. I wanted to ask this earlier, but I just forgot because of the Alice incident.

"Edward…uh...I just want to ask something," I stuttered.

"Sure," he answered coolly.

"Why are you in there…on the bed? I mean, I thought you were sleeping in the guestroom, how did you end up on the bed where I was?" I asked awkwardly.

He froze and we stopped walking.

I swear, he is blushing right now, and it's so cute. I have never seen a boy blushed this deeply before.

"It…I was just getting water from the kitchen. I forgot that you were there, so I went inside my room. I'm just not used with visitors in our house," he stuttered as he explains.

Oh well, things like that happens. It's his house, and he's used to do some things there…habits.

We continued walking until we reached the department store. We walked towards the kid's section.

I can see people staring at us, with that admirably smile on their faces. Do we really attract that much attention? I thought it was just Edward…well he does attract attention from the ladies here, and I got some death glares. I ignored them, and walked confidently until we reached the section.

Emerald removed her grip from our hands, and she ran to the rack full of pink dresses. Edward and I laughed at her excitement.

"She got that from too much shopping with Alice," Edward said, when he stopped laughing.

"Alice loves shopping?"

"Yes. Actually, she's a shopaholic. She can make twenty maxed out credit cards in a day," he stated.

"That's too much," I said in shock.

"Not with her wealthy parents," he said with humor.

"Yeah, I agree."

I followed Emerald, and we searched for clothes together. Edward handed me a basket where we placed the clothes that Emerald have chosen for herself. I didn't help her at all. I must say that she has a good taste. She has chosen beautiful outfits that I'm sure will fit her perfectly.

I accompanied her to the fitting room, where she had done a wonderful fashion show for me. I'm so glad that she's thins confident with me…I mean some kids have already freaked out when they are with someone they barely knew. But what Emerald and I have is natural. I know in her heart, she knows that I am connected to her…that I am a part of her, and she is a part of me.

She heard what Edward said this morning, that I am her real mother, but she didn't react to it. She's not fully awake that time, so she still doesn't get it. I need to tell her the truth soon, so I could be with her more often. So she could possibly live with me. But if she'll live with me, Edward will be left alone. That would be sad; we also need to talk about that.

Even though I am contended with what I have right now, I still have to fix so many things. And I have to finish it soon, before my wedding. I barely have time. How could a month fix up all this mess? If I have to be a wonder girl, I'll do it, just to straighten up these things.

"Miss Bella! I'm done fitting, I think we should pay this already. I want ice cream," Emerald said sweetly.

"Sure, we'll just go to your dad. Okay?" I said tenderly.

"Hmm, okay!" She smiled adorably. I think I just loved her even more.

I dressed Emerald with her previous clothes, I carried the basket full of clothes, and we went out of the fitting room.

We found Edward with a blonde girl. Looks like she was flirting with him, and he is annoyed.

Looks like he needs some of Bella's help.

I went beside him, and I wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Hey, care to introduce me to your new friend," I said to his face, he looked at me questioningly, and I wink.

He smiled and understood what I want to happen.

"Lauren, this is Bella, my wife and the mother of my daughter," he said lovingly, and he kissed me on the cheek.

Edward took Emerald in his arms, and I leaned on his shoulder. I faked smile at that Lauren girl.

Her eyes widened in shock and aggravation.

"I have to go. it's really nice meeting you. I hope you have a divorce soon—I mean, I hope you'll have fun here," she said in a fake nice tone.

SUCCESS! The flirt went away.

"Thanks," Edward said favorably.

"No problem. She's just annoying, and I don't want someone like her to be Emerald's step mom," I said.

"I will never want anyone like her," he said, in an assuring tone.

"Well, that's good, but we need to pay the clothes, because your daughter is craving for ice cream."

As we walk to the cashier to pay, I can still feel his lips linger on my cheek. I blushed deeply at the thought, it's so embarrassing. It feels like I am a teenager who was kissed by her crush.

"Daddy, Bella is my mother?" Emerald suddenly asked.

_Uh-oh._

* * *

><p><strong>What will Edward answer her? LOL :))<strong>

**If I get more than 16 reviews, I will make the next chap longer than usual.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-ishi :)  
><strong>


	12. Start

**Oh well, this is the longest chapter that I have ever done. (Even though I know for some authors here, it's still short.)**

**Thank you so much for the reviews!  
><strong>

**Hope you enjoy this chap!**

**R & R**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, no copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Where Are You Now<strong>

**Chapter 12 – Start**

**(BPOV)**

How are we going to answer this question? How will I tell her that I am really her mother? How will she take it?

"Edward, I think we should tell her," I whispered to Edward.

"I think so," he agreed.

Emerald's eyes were still waiting for an answer. She doesn't have to wait long, we will answer it soon.

Edward paid the clothes, and then we had lunch. After eating lunch, I bought Emerald ice cream and we went back to their house.

This girl has a high stamina. She should be all tired now because of too much walking that we have done, but she's not. She still keeps on babbling random things, and she even asked me if I could watch and hear her play the piano. Of course, I said yes. That would be surely adorable. She's too young to play, and I'm sure that Edward taught her since Edward is a pianist. She's also too smart for her age. I'm even thinking that she could go to school already.

After dinner, we went to their music room. Edward promised me that he is going to tell Emerald that I am her real mother after she has played for us. He promised that he will do everything that he can to make Emerald believe and understand.

"Is Emerald good at playing?" I asked Edward.

"Yes, but she can only play few things, and most of them are nursery rhymes," he answered.

Emerald ran to the smaller piano beside the grand piano. Oh, he even bought her, her own. Maybe someday, I could be a proud mother of a musician. That would be great, and I can imagine Emerald playing in front of many people and they are applauding at her because she is so good.

I watched as her small fingers touched the piano keys. Her fingers moved and pressed gracefully as she plays the familiar tune of 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star.' She is quite good. And I must say that she has a talent. She's really a bright girl. She got the talent from her father.

When she's done playing, she giggled to herself. "I didn't make mistakes!" She cheered.

Edward and I clapped our hands for her, and she blushed. Her blush…it's like mine.

"Daddy, you promised to teach me more, when Twinkle was perfect. When are you going to teach me daddy? And can Bella watch me again?" She asked adorably.

"Soon, I promise. But Bella and I have something to tell you. Baby, do you promise to listen," Edward said intently.

She nodded, "Yes daddy."

"Em, Bella is your real mommy," he said gently to her.

"Bella...my mommy?" she asked confusedly.

"Yes, baby. I have to leave you for a while so that I could study. Your daddy and Camilla found you, and then they took care of you. But I'm back now, and we're going to be together again. I missed you so much," I answered and explained.

Then the room was filled with silence.

"Mommy is not my real mommy," she said, it's like she had a small realization.

"Yes," Edward said.

I hope she won't ask us this question: _Daddy, if Bella is my mommy, then why are you two not together?"_

Gladly, she didn't.

She jumped to me, and hugged me tightly. I kissed her hair, and I let myself relax in her touch.

Edward left us for a while so we could have some sort of privacy.

"You won't leave me right…just like Mommy Camilla," she asked sadly.

"Of course not baby," I answered surely to her.

"I love you mommy," she said lovingly to me.

I cried out of happiness. I can't help it.

It was just yesterday when I met her, and she learned to love me already.

I heard her whimpered softly. Oh no, I made her cry for the second time.

"Shh…baby, don't cry. I'm not sad, I'm happy. You know, sometimes, when people are so happy, they cry. It's called tears of happiness," I explained to her as I caressed her hair soothingly.

"I love you so much," whispered to her hair.

I carried her and rocked her gently. It has been three years already since I have carried her like this. She's heavier now, but I don't mind.

I can feel her relax on me, and she laid her head on my shoulder. Her breathing became even, and she fell asleep in my arms.

I sighed contently. I love this closeness to her. I feel peace and contentment.

My arms were killing me, so I brought her to her room. I tucked her on her bed, I kissed her forehead, and I went out to find Edward.

He's not in the kitchen and in the living room, so maybe he is inside his room.

I knocked three times on his door, and after a minute, he opened it.

"Hey," he said fuzzily.

Oh, I have interrupted his sleep.

"I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to wake you up. I just wanted to say thank you…and talk about Alice," I said and blushed.

"No, it's fine. Come inside, so we can talk," he offered.

So, I came in without thinking that it would be only the two of us alone inside his room. But I can careless now. I'm done with Emerald, now I just need to straighten up things with Alice.

We sat on the couch beside his door, and I feel awkward again. The couch is pretty small, and our knees our touching.

My heart started beating fast because of the contact. There's no time to feel this! I didn't come here to be with him.

"Um…Alice…so is she close to Camilla?" I asked nervously, even though there is nothing to be nervous about.

"Yes, they are inseparable. They are so close. Alice was always bullied at school, and Camilla was always the one who protects her. They have been sisters and best friends. The girl's heart broke when she knew about Camilla's cancer. Because of that, they even got closer," he answered.

"Oh, maybe that's why she has that reaction to me. Maybe, she can't accept that I am her real sister, and maybe she won't ever. I can understand her," I said hopelessly.

"No, Alice is not that kind of person. You just have to talk to her intently, and she would understand. And maybe if she doesn't take it that good, you need to wait. That girl has a pure heart, she doesn't have vendetta on people."

"Really, so...um…I know it's late, can you drive me to their house?"

"Sure, it's part of my mission."

"Great, thank you so much."

Before leaving, we made sure that Emerald is deeply asleep. We made sure that all the doors were locked, so that nobody could break in.

Edward drove so fast, and it's almost like I'm in a roller coaster.

"I'm sorry, if I'm this fast. I just don't want Emerald alone in the house," he explained.

I just nodded, and closed my eyes. I waited until the car stopped. I opened my eyes, and I found a gigantic mansion in front of us.

Oh my gosh, it's almost like a palace. It's so big.

The gates opened automatically for us, and Edward drove me inside.

When we were in front of the front door, he opened the door of the car for me, and helped me to get out.

"I'll have to go now, just say hi for me to mom and dad. I'm going to bring Emerald here tomorrow. See you," he said before handing my bag to the maid who was behind me.

"Bye, thank you so much. You have done a big thing for me. Someday, I'll have to make it up," I said gratefully.

"No need for that," he assured.

He was about to go inside his car, but I grabbed his wrist.

"Wait," I said, and then I kissed him on the cheek.

He stared at me, and I blushed.

"That was just a thank you gift. Bye," I mumbled.

"Bye."

He went inside his car, and he sped away.

I got my things from the maid.

"Ma'am, let me carry that please," she said persistently.

"No need, I can manage, it's not heavy anyway," I insisted.

"But ma—"

"Let her," dad interrupted her.

I walked towards my father, and I hugged him.

"It's nice seeing you," he said.

"Me too dad."

I pulled away from him. He told me that mom was already asleep, and that the maid will show me my room.

He gave me one quick hug and a kiss on the forehead before letting me go.

…

The next morning, I was waken up my another maid.

She said that breakfast would be in twenty minutes.

I didn't sleep well because I was thinking too much of Emerald.

I'm glad that there is a bathroom inside my room. I don't want to get lost in here by searching for one.

I showered quickly. After that, I wore a blue tank top and white shorts. I blow dried my hair, I slipped on my flip-flops, and I went out.

Outside were maids waiting for me. They are so many in the house.

They led me to the massive dining room. The room was decorated elegantly.

The dining table is so long, and there are only few chairs.

Dad is sitting with mom, and Alice is across them.

I don't know where to sit. So I stood there like a statue.

"Dear, sit beside Alice," mom said.

I followed her and sat beside Alice.

Alice huffed, but I ignored her.

"Good morning," I said shyly.

"Good morning," mom and dad said in unison.

Alice didn't even say a word.

The food was served by two maids with their carts.

The foods were so many for just the four of us.

I'm afraid that the leftovers would just be wasted. This is too lavish. If they just know how important food is to other people.

"Mom, isn't too much for just the four of us?" I pointed at the foods.

"No dear, we have visitors," she said as Edward entered who is carrying a crying Emerald.

I stood up instinctively, I walked to Edward and I checked on Emerald.

"Why is she crying?" I asked Edward.

"She thought you left her. She's been crying since she woke up," he answered.

I took Emerald from him. Emerald clutched on my top tightly, and she looked at me with her teary eyes.

"Mommy."

"Shh...stop crying already. I'm here now," I said soothingly at her.

She stopped crying, but she still cling to me.

I sat on the chair with her on my lap.

She rested her head on my chest.

Edward sat beside me.

My parents looked at us. I assume they already know. I'm sure that Alice has already told them.

"Bella, how did it happen? How did you and Edward had a child…did you two have an affair before?" Mom asked before drinking her coffee.

"No. It was a one night thing, he was drunk and I was drunk," I answered simply.

"Oh," Alice said sarcastically.

"It's true. Yesterday was just the second time that I saw her. I didn't know that I have a real daughter until when we talked about it and she told me," Edward explained further.

Dad cleared his throat, and quickly changed the topic.

"So where do you live? Do you have a boyfriend?" I blushed at dad's second question.

"I live in Forks, Washington right now, and I am engaged," I answered truthfully.

"Engaged?" Mom snapped.

"Yes, for six months now. The wedding would be next month. I hope you could all come."

"Of course, we wouldn't miss it." Mom smiled genuinely.

The rest of the breakfast time flowed seamlessly.

I fed Emerald and myself. She's a little bit clingy right now.

She's not talking too much like she always does. And she never let go of me.

I brought her to my bedroom since she looks sleepy. Edward said that he has to do some work, and he is leaving Emerald with me with for the rest of the week. He said that Emerald have clothes here so he didn't bring any with him.

I laid Emerald on the bed beside me.

She snuggled to me, and I ran my fingers through her hair.

She closed her eyes, and eventually she fell asleep.

I kissed her cheeks before leaving her for a while.

I need to talk to Alice right now before we become more distant to one another.

I went out of the room. I don't know where Alice's room is.

Suddenly, I saw two maids walking.

I waited for them to be near me before asking them.

"Uh...can you tell me where Alice's room is?"

"Yes, ma'am."

They led me to Alice's room which was seven rooms farther from my room.

I thanked them and then they continued to do their chores.

I knocked at Alice's door.

After three minutes, she opened it.

"Can I come in?" I asked nervously.

"Why? What do you need?" She asked impatiently.

"I just want to talk to you," I answered as nicely as I can even though she irritates me by the way she talks.

"We have nothing to talk to, impostor. You're stealing everything that Camilla has. You stole our parents and her daughter. Tell me, are you really Emerald's mother? Or you're just pretending for the money that you can get from this family. Tell me how did you convince Edward to introduce you to my parents as their real daughter? And wait what—I mean who are you going to get next? Is it Edward?" She glared at me, and smiled infectiously.

I tried my best not to slap her cheek. This isn't right anymore. Even though she is my sister, I won't let her treat me like this.

"Oh, we're talking about, me, stealing Camilla's life?" I said with the voice that's full of sarcasm.

"Yes, is it that hard to comprehend?" She used the same tone that I used in her.

"No, it's so easy. I want you to know, that I'm not the one who stole a life. It is Camilla. She stole the life that I should've had.

"Did you know how much I have struggled with my life? Did you know how complicated my life was? Imagine if Camilla didn't steal my life, I should've had an easier life. Did you know that I barely have money before?

"I stopped college because I have no money. I experienced hunger and being homeless. And the hardest thing that I have ever done, leaving Emerald in the orphanage. If I just have money to support her, I would never leave her there. I missed three years of her life already, and I'm not planning to miss more years. And our parents...I never knew that I have until Edward came to my doorstep yesterday.

"Do you how it feels to have no parents? Do you know lost I felt? How empty? Of course you don't because you get to spend your whole life with them. How about me? I just met them. I've lost, I've been stolen, I've lived my life alone, and I've been betrayed. Now, tell me, who has stolen a life?" There was so much emotion that I am feeling right now. Tears are flowing freely on my cheeks. I can't even breathe properly.

I'm not ready for more now, so I left Alice there. Her eyes were full of shock and exasperation.

I ran back to my room. Emerald was still sleeping.

I went beside her, and I wrapped my arms around her.

She slightly stirred, but she remained asleep.

I let myself feel the peace that she is bringing me. I let myself drown into unconsciousness with her.

**...**

I woke up, and my bed is shaking.

I can hear sweet cute giggles.

I opened my eyes, and Emerald is jumping on the bed.

"Mommy!" she squealed.

Great, she's back to normal again.

"Baby, please don't jump like that, it makes me dizzy," I complained.

She stopped, and she jumped at me.

She got on top of me, and she started placing small kisses on my face. That's too sweet. I giggled as she kissed me.

But someone's stomach growled.

"Baby, looks like we missed lunch. Let's go out?" I offered.

She shook her head.

"Why? Do you want to starve?" I asked confusedly.

She shook her head again.

What is she planning to do?

She grabbed a wireless phone from the nightstand. Wait-what? Is she going to order food outside? I'm sure there's no need for that.

"Emerald, who are you calling?"

"Mommy, I'm calling Aunt Dianne. She will bring us food here."

I'm still confused. I watched as she dials random numbers. Oh, so she could read numbers. How smart.

She placed the phone on her ear.

"Aunt Dianne, it's me Emerald. Can you pwease get me and my mommy lunch and bring it to our room? Thank you! ...Bye!"

Great, with just one phone call, you can have food. I wonder what else is possible in this house.

After fifteen minutes, the food came to our room.

An old maid is the one who is pushing the cart.

Again, there are way too many foods. For goodness sake, we are only two.

"Thank you," I said to the old woman.

"Thank you Aunt Dianne!" Emerald said cheerfully.

"You're welcome little miss. Just call me when you need anything...wait, she's your mother?"

"Yes. Isn't she's so pretty?" She said proudly.

I blushed so deep, that I have to hide my face from them so I won't be embarrassed.

Dianne laughed softly. "It's nice meeting you Miss Bella. I hope the other maids are treating you well. I'm Dianne, and I'm the head maid here," she said nicely, her voice was so deep because of her age.

"It's nice meeting you too. I hope you don't mind that I ask this, how did you know my name?"

"Your mother told me about you," she answered.

"Oh, so all of the other maids know that I'm their daughter?"

"Yes. That is necessary. The people here need to know who you are, so they could give you the right treatment."

Treatment? What the hell? I have never loved special treatments. I hate it when you ask other people things that you can do yourself. That's just laziness.

"No, I don't want that special treatment. Please treat me just like how you treat the other people here except my family. You can even call me when you need help."

"I'm afraid that wouldn't be possible. You are our boss."

"Okay, I'm your boss, I'm telling you to treat me like an ordinary person. Please tell that to the other maids. Thanks." I said before I let her leave.

Emerald and I ate on the small table in front of the window.

This room is very spacious. It's actually as big as my house in Forks, or maybe bigger. It's like a condo unit. It will actually look a house if there's a kitchen in here. The thing that I love the most here is the 4 feet tall bookshelf. It has lots of books that I could read.

**...**

Four days have passed already since I have been here. Alice and I didn't even say a word to each other. I'm afraid that what I have done just made the situation more complicated.

Every morning Emerald and I would sneak up in the kitchen so I could cook the breakfast. This is so fun, and sneaking in is so easy. All we have to do is come there early, and when we're there already we can start making magic on the food. The chef always caught us, but with my persuading powers I can manage to let him allow me in the kitchen.

I always cook dishes for forty people so also the workers here could eat.

I'm sure that if my parents knew this, they won't like it. But this is just so fun, because I love cooking.

But today, Alice accidentally saw us, and I'm afraid our parents will know. I have no doubt that she will say it to them. Our kitchen adventure will stop soon, and our mornings would be boring.

So when its breakfast time already, Emerald and I entered the dining room and they are already waiting on the table as usual.

The breakfast was served, and we all ate silently.

"The chef has been doing a great job this week. All the foods that he is cooking are so good," mom complimented.

"It's not the chef, its Bella," Alice mumbled.

"It's Bella? But how, I told the maids that she is not to do any chore here," Mom said annoyingly.

"Mom, I just love to cook, there's no need to be angry at them," I insisted.

"She's right, and she cooks well anyway," Alice agreed.

Whoa, Alice just agreed on me? Does this mean, she's not angry at me anymore?

I looked at her, and she smiled genuinely.

I smiled back of course.

"Thanks," I said to her.

"No problem, can we go shopping later? I think you need a new wardrobe," she offered.

Did she just ask me to go shopping with her? Isn't it's the most important thing to her and she just asked me to be a part of it.

I hate shopping, but I'll do whatever it takes to be close with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm...there's only one problem left, Bella's fiance.<strong>

**Sorry for the errors.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-ishi :)**


	13. Best Friends

**Last chap was my longest chapter, and then I got only 11 reviews ;( But it's fine, thanks so much for the reviewers.**

**I don't know yet when I'll be updating The Truth, because the chapter always ends up to Edward's death, and I can't turn the chapter upside down...I mean Edward shouldn't die, but I got so much carried away at the torture part of the chap. I am rewriting it, so please be patient. Thanks!**

**Here's chap 13, hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, no copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Where Are You Now<strong>

**Chapter 13 – Best Friends**

**(BPOV)**

"Alice, I think you bought the whole mall already," I said with humor.

"I'm hungry," Emerald declared.

Alice laughed, "Okay, we're done already. I think we need to have dinner."

We have been shopping since one in the afternoon, and it's already six. I didn't know that you could spend the whole day in the mall. I mean buying clothes after clothes? But I enjoyed the day anyway.

Alice is so hyper just like Emerald. She's also so talkative, and she knows a lot of gossips about the celebs. Alice also told me about her crush on Jasper. She doesn't know that Jasper in a detective, so I didn't tell her. I think that Jasper is a bit old for her; I mean he is twenty-four and Alice is just eighteen. But if she really likes him, I can't do anything about it.

We are walking on our way to the restaurant in mall, when I saw someone that I never thought I would see here. I never knew that our paths would cross again after almost four years.

"Bella?" Rosalie gasped.

"Rose."

I don't know what to do. A part of me wants to run to her and hug her, and another part of me wants to run away, but I just stood there frozen. What am I going to tell her?

"Where were you? We've been searching for you, I'm so worried, you didn't even answer our calls," Rose cried.

"I'm sorry," I said weakly.

"I didn't know that you know Alice and her niece. We need to talk about so many things," she said and then she dragged me from Alice and Emerald.

I can hear Alice and Emerald shouting something to me, but I can't understand it. All I could focus is, Rosalie is dragging me, and it hurts.

"Rose, wait, I'll come with you. You don't have to do that," I chided her, and pointed at her hand around my wrist.

Her grip on me loosened, and we continued to walk.

"Fine, but don't run away again," she said quietly.

"I promise," I guaranteed.

…

Twenty minutes later, I am inside her and Emmett's condo.

"So, explain. Why did you leave and where on the earth did you go?" She asked.

"I was pregnant, and I went to the orphanage," I simply said.

"What? Why didn't you tell me? I could've helped you," she said softly.

"I don't want to be a burden to you. You pay the rent and you buy the food, that's too much already," I reasoned.

"It's not too much Bella, you are my best friend, and best friends stick with each other no matter what. You should've just told me, and you shouldn't have run away. You don't know how much I missed you," she said with some tears falling on her cheeks.

I moved, and sat beside her so I could hug her.

"I miss you too Rose. Maybe tell me about what I've missed on your life."

When she stopped crying, she told me all about that happened to her when I was gone.

She and Emmett married two years ago, and now they have a baby boy. Rose is now a designer and she's currently working on her new collection, and Emmett continued to manage his bar, well bars, because he has branches all over the world. That's amazing isn't? Both of them have amazing futures.

"I like my new surname so much. It sounds so good with my name. Rosalie Cullen," she bragged jokingly.

We started laughing just like the old times.

Then I realized what she just said. Her new surname is Cullen. Edward's surname is Cullen too. _Are Emmett and Edward related? _

"Emmett is a Cullen?" I asked her, just to make sure that what I heard is right.

"Yes, why?" She asked anxiously.

"Do you know Edward?"

"Yes, he is his brother."

"He is the guy with me during the night that we went to Emmett's bar."

"Oh my gosh! Emmett also thought that Edward was that guy, but he said that it's impossible since he doesn't leave the hospital anymore because of his wife. Isn't that something happened to you and him?"

"Yes."

"Don't tell me that he is the father of your child."

"He is."

"Oh my god. Where is your baby?"

"I left her in the orphanage."

"Wha—"

Emmett entered the condo with their baby, successfully interrupting Rose from asking me another question. Rose said that he visited his parents' house with their son, Blake.

When he saw me and Rose, I swear his eyes went wide.

"Whoa, Bella?" He said in shock.

"Yes, Emmett. Nice to see you again," I said nicely.

He gave Blake to Rose, and he enveloped me into a big bear hug. I giggled, and after a few moments he pulled away.

I never knew that they would still be still warm to me. I expect Rose to be mad at me. Look, I left her for a long time, but she still accepted me with open arms. She's what a true friend is, and I'm glad that I still have her.

So we had dinner and I texted Alice that I will be coming home late.

After dinner, Rose put their baby into sleep, and we talked more about what happened on the past four years. I told them about finishing college, settling in Forks and having a job there.

I told Rose about my wedding, and I told her that I want her to be there even though she can't be the maid of honor anymore since the invitations were already published. She said that it was great that I've finally found 'the one.'

And then I realized that I should tell them about Emerald and my parents.

"So, I know you know Emerald and Edward," I told Rose and Emmett.

"Of course, that's my brother and my niece," Emmett said coolly.

"Emerald is my daughter, Edward was the one who adopted her from the orphanage," I revealed.

"Oh my, you mean Edward adopted her own daughter," Rose said in shock.

"Yes. What a coincidence right? "

"Wait, I don't understand," Emmett said and he scratched his head.

Rose and I told him about what happened at his bar, and what happened after I 'mysteriously' disappeared. But not so detailed, of course. I also told him all about my pregnancy and the orphanage. He had a hard time taking it all in, and he said that he can't believe that Edward have done something like that because he was so faithful to his wife. I told them that it was just an accident and neither of us was sober enough to stop ourselves.

"Another thing, Rose I am with Alice earlier because she is my sister. I finally found my family," I told them happily.

"Wait? You are a Swan?"

"Yes. And Camilla isn't. Our parents thought that I was her, that's why she was with them. But now I'm back with Edward's help. He told me all about it, and he brought me back to my family. I really owe him a lot."

"Why would Edward do that? How did he know that, that thing happened?" Emmett asked.

"I think Camilla gave him a letter telling him the truth, and telling him to find me and bring me back to my family," I answered.

"Camilla stole your life, and then she returned it back, how weird," Rose affirmed.

"Let's just forget about her, and forgive I think. There's no use to be angry at dead people," I said and sighed.

Yes, I have already forgiven Camilla when I saw my parents. At least she returned me all the things that she stole. May she rest in peace wherever she is right now.

"I'm so happy for you, Bella. Everything in your life is now perfect. You have your daughter, your fiancé, and your family."

"Me too, I'm so happy for you. Look at you; you fulfilled your dreams on being a designer and having a family."

Really I am happy, but there is still something missing, but I don't know what it is.

* * *

><p><strong>So, the next chapter would be about Bella, and his fiance (hopefully). :)<strong>

**Review if you want an E/B moment ;)**

**Sorry for the errors.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-ishi :)**


	14. Again?

**Thanks for the reviews:)**

**Hope you enjoy the chap...**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, no copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Where Are You Now<strong>

**Chapter 14 – Again?  
><strong>

**(BPOV)**

I only have a week remaining before my wedding.

This is weird, but it's the first time that I have ever felt unsure of Gabriel. Last night on my way to Seattle, I've been thinking if I really want to marry him.

Nonsense questions have been bothering me.

Will I be happy with him? _Of course, he does everything for you._

Will he treat me well? _Yes, he's a gentleman, and he protects you._

Will he be faithful? _Yes, he has never cheated on you._

He loves you? _Yes, he said so.  
><em>

Is he really the one that I want to spend my whole life with?_ I…maybe._

Look, I can't even answer if I he is really the one that I want to spend my whole life with. Yes, he is fun, outgoing, understanding, patient, gentleman and he loves me. But when I picture our future together, I can see nothing. All I can see is him working everyday and me staying at home for the whole day. Maybe I need to stop these thoughts. Maybe I'm just being paranoid. There is no way I'm going to back out from my wedding. I should stop worrying about this stupid things.

Last night I left New York because we need to do last minute arrangements with the wedding. Gab wants the wedding to be fully polished when the day comes, so there will be no rush.

It was so hard to leave Emerald, because she keeps on crying. She cannot come with me here, because there will be nobody to babysit her since I will be busy.

I haven't told Gab yet about Emerald and my parents, that I have already found them. So now I'm here in front of his house, to visit him and also tell him about what happened in New York. I've been trying to call him for twenty minutes already, but he is not answering his phone, I've even tried calling the telephone, but still nobody answers. I texted him twenty times already. I'm sure that he is inside, because his car is here. I should have just called him yesterday, and told him that I am coming.

So I waited for ten more minutes. He still didn't come out. What if somebody broke in inside? What if he is dying inside?

So I decided that I'll try to go inside.

I walked towards the door until I realized that it needs his fingerprint. But, I still tried the door knob, and surprisingly, it's open. Oh my gosh, somebody's really inside. I need to find Gab.

As I walk inside, I can see articles of clothing. There's a red polo shirt, a mini skirt, and high heels, which obviously belongs to a girl. But when I was already in front of Gab's room, I saw undergarments on the floor, also his green button up shirt that I saw him wore in work.

So, there's a girl inside his room.

How could he?

How could he do something like this to me?

I tensely and slowly opened the door. I wish it's not like I am thinking. I thought he could never do such thing.

But it really is what I thought.

There is him and a girl on his bed, and they are both bare and naked. _Oh, Lauren's the girl, my maid of honor, how nice._ And they are barely clad by the blanket.

I should've believed my other friends when they said that Lauren is a slut. I thought she's so nice, but she's just so good at acting being innocent.

I am flaring with anger, and there's no time to cry now.

I cleared my throat loudly.

Gab opened his eyes, and Lauren remained asleep on his chest.

"Hey, Gab," I feigned a happy tone. "It's so nice to see you and Lauren in there. How was it? Was she better than me? Did you enjoy yourself?"

His eyes went wide in shock. I want to pull out his eye and throw it to the window.

"Bells, why didn't you call me? Why didn't you tell me that you are coming?" he asked nervously, as he grabs his pants on the floor.

"If I called you, I won't be able to see this! I won't be able to know that you are cheating on me! I thought that you are not that kind of guy. You don't know how much I've trusted you!" I said before running out.

He followed me as I go out, but I ignored him.

"Bella, let me explain," he pleaded.

"There's nothing to explain. I saw it with my two eyes, don't lie to me anymore," I said angrily.

I called a cab, and waited for it.

"Bella, please, it—"

"Will you please shut up? We are over! The wedding is over! Everything is over! Please don't come near me again, or else I'll call the police," I warned.

I removed my engagement ring from my finger and I threw it to him.

I'm so glad that the cab came after that, I went inside and I asked the driver to leave the place fast. I turned off my phone so he can't call me.

When I am already alone at home, that's where the tears that I've been holding back fell.

I trusted him, loved him, I gave him all of me, and what did he do? He had sex with my maid of honor.

We've been together for a year and a half, and I still can't believe that he would do something like this to me. All those days were such a waste. He's a cheater! What he did hurt me so much, and there is no way I'll be able to forgive him.

I thought my life would be perfect after the wedding, but that was wishful thinking. I was blinded by love to see reality.

I thought he was busy last month with his work, but looks like he was just busy with Lauren. I should've known that the one who answered his phone is Lauren and not his secretary. I'm so crazy to believe that it was his secretary even though I called in an ungodly hour. I should've listened to the people who told me that I couldn't trust Lauren. I'm such an idiot.

I wish Emerald is here, I'm sure that she could somehow make me feel better.

I went to my room and fixed my things. When I'm done, I showered and I changed into something more comfortable.

I didn't eat anything anymore, since I don't have an appetite after what I saw earlier. Even though I tried to forget what I saw, it keeps on replaying and replaying on my mind.

I tried sleeping, but I really can't. Whenever I close my eyes, all I see are the images of Gabriel and Lauren together on that bed.

I decided to call Edward so I could speak to Emerald.

After just two rings, he answered the phone.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey, it's Bella." I tried my best to sound normal, but my voice betrayed me.

"Are you crying? Is everything alright?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes, I'm fine, I would just—"

"You're not, you're lying."

"Fine, I'm not. I think I need to get out of here."

"If you don't mind, can you tell me what happened?"

I was hesitant, but I still answered him.

"My fiancé cheated on me with my maid of honor," I confessed.

"That was excruciating. He's such a jerk. What did you do?"

"I told him that we're over, that I don't ever want to see him again." I sobbed through the phone even though it's so embarrassing.

"Bella, I'm so sorry for what happened. I think what you did was right. You can't trust those kinds of people. I believe that you deserve better than him. You're beautiful, smart, and you're very kind. He's such a crazy man to do something like that to someone like you," he said thoughtfully.

Even though he is just on the phone, he made me blush so hard. I never thought that anybody could see me as something like that. But his words made some sort of magic, and I'm feeling a bit better now.

"I'm flying back there; can I go to your house? I just want to be with my baby."

"There'll be no problem with that."

"Thank you so much, bye."

"Bye. Be safe."

"Okay, take care," I said before hanging up the phone.

…

Its late night already when I arrived at Edward's house. I'm sure that Emerald is asleep now.

I haven't even pressed the doorbell button, but Edward opened the door already. Oh, I see, he has been waiting for me.

"Hey," I said shyly.

"Come in," he offered.

He helped me with my suitcase, and brought it to the guest room. He said that Emerald is now asleep because she got tired with shopping with Alice.

"Would you like to rest?" he asked.

"No, I'm not tired."

"Uhm..do you want to watch a movie? You can choose what you want in the living room."

I know he is just doing this just to make me feel better.

"Thank you," I said gratefully.

"For what?" he asked with a crooked smile.

"For everything," I answered.

"I didn't do anything," he said nonchalantly.

"You changed my life," I insisted.

"No, you changed my world," he said, but after that he has a regretful look on his face.

"I change you're world?"

"It's nothing. I'll just grab some snacks; you can go to the living room and chose."

"Fine."

After a few minutes, I have chosen Romeo and Juliet, and he came back with french fries, chips and cans of beers. He also has blankets for us.

He gave me a blanket, and he sat beside me. I wrapped the blanket tightly around me even if it's not really cold.

The movie played. He opened a can for me and gave it to me.

I took it from him, and I gulped the bitter liquid. In a matter of minutes, it's down.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked steadily.

"No, why would I be? My fiancé just cheated on me!" I said impatiently.

"Cool down, okay. You might wake up Emerald," he said carefully.

We continued watching the movie, and I am so embarrassed with what I did. I barely knew this person and I did that to him.

By the end of the movie, which I really didn't watch, I have downed six cans already. This isn't good. My mind is fuzzy and it's like I can't focus on anything, but I think I'm fine.

I moved closer to Edward, and I laid my head on his chest.

He stiffened, but after a few moments I felt his arms wrapped around me.

It's comfortable and warm in here, and it almost feels like home. His hand brushing up and down on my back feels so soothing.

I looked up at him, and he also looked at me. I should've blushed now, but I didn't feel my face heated.

His eyes are so beautiful, and I can spend a day just looking at them. It's like you are in a forest and everything is so refreshing and warm.

I can feel him closing the distance between us. My heart is pounding so fast and butterflies were flying wildly inside my stomach.

Our noses touched, and I closed my eyes. I can feel his warm breath on my face. It smells like mint with the hint of beer.

Our lips touched. It's not the first time that we kissed, but still this time is different. There is something else in it, something that makes you want more. It's somehow addictive.

We pulled away when oxygen is essential already, but when I can breathe properly again, I attacked him.

Our lips molded perfectly, and we're both moving effortlessly. It's like we're used to doing this.

I can feel his hands all over me, touching places that shouldn't be touched by just a friend_. _

I know I am not that drunk, I can push him away if I want, but I didn't. I am powerless under his hands, and I don't know why.

He carried me to his room, and _it_ happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so there's an EB moment, but what do you think Bella means by _it happened_? OMG did they do the deed again? LOL, just stick with me if you wanna find out ;)  
><strong>

**And I got rid of Gabriel (that's enough reason for you to review :) )  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading!**

**-ishi :)**

**P.S. thanks for those who followed me on twitter :) **

**P.P.S. you can still follow me ;) : IshiLovesIchigo**


	15. Savior

**Thanks so much for your reviews!**

**I update fast because I have no school (it's our summer vacay) and I have tons of ideas for this story :)**

**I'll be leaving later for an outing, so this is just a quick update.  
><strong>

**I don't think it would be good if Bella gets knocked up again ;)**

**Hope you enjoy, here's chap 15...**

**Disclaimer: SM owns TWILIGHT.**

* * *

><p><strong>Where Are You Now<strong>

**Chapter 15 – Savior**

**(BPOV)**

I woke up on Edward's bare chest. Then all the things that happened last night came flooding back to me.

Nothing really happened, we didn't do anything more than making-out. But still, I'm here, half naked on his bed, and him only in his pajama pants. This isn't a wonderful sight. Emerald might wake up and see us like this. It would be hard explaining to her why I am here on her daddy's bed.

Last night was my fault anyway, I was frustrated and my mind was fuzzy. Edward, well he's a man, what reaction do I expect? It would be even more embarrassing if he rejected me from the start. Thank God he has a great control, or else I'll be facing again the consequences that I faced four years ago. Before we could even go further, he stopped and told me that what we are doing is wrong. His wife just died and I just broke up with my stupid fiancé. He said that we can't get our frustrations rule us.

My eyes were puffy still because of crying a lot last night. I can remember all the things that I blabbed to Edward. I told him all the things that I never told anybody, and I know I cried a lot. I didn't even bother to put my shirt back. This is so embarrassing, I don't know what the others would think if they knew about what happened last night.

"You're awake," Edward said, interrupting me from my thoughts.

"I'm so sorry about last night, I should've drank that much. This is so horrifying," I said as I move away from his chest. I think I am red as a tomato now. I should have got up earlier.

"It's fine," he said nonchalantly.

"I'm going to cook breakfast," I said, "You know cereals are good, but sometimes you need to make something new."

"I can't cook, we normally order or mom brings foods here," he said shyly.

"You survived your life as a father without knowing how to cook? I might consider giving you cooking lessons. You can't always feed _our _daughter with foods from fast foods or restaurants, believe me, homemade dishes are way healthier. And you can't always ask your mom to cook for you."

"Okay, maybe some time. I think that would be fun to learn from a beautiful and sexy teacher," he said way and winked.

"Oh, stop flirting with me Mr. Cullen. I'm starting to think that you're a perv," I joked, and we both laughed.

"That's not flirting, it's complementing," he paused, and continued in a more serious tone, "You really are beautiful, you should sometimes see yourself."

I blushed deeply. I looked down so I could hide it. Then I realized that I am still shirtless.

I stood up from the bed, and I took my shirt from the floor, and I hastily slipped it on. I walked briskly to his bathroom, and I heard him chuckle as I walk. What the hell is funny?

I washed my face, and I brushed my teeth. Thank god I left a toothbrush here, and he didn't throw it.

I have no towel with me here; my things are in the guestroom, so I grabbed one towel from his small cabinet here.

When I opened the door to go out, I didn't know that he was there so his forehead got bumped.

"Oh my gosh! I didn't know you were there!"

"It's alright, I just really need to go to the CR," he said as he rubs his forehead.

It's his fault anyway. His face was really funny when he got bumped. Now, it's my turn to laugh. I didn't realize that he heard me.

"Hey! What's funny?" he shouted from the bathroom.

"Nothing!" I shouted back, and I continued to laugh.

I went out of his room, and I went to the kitchen.

I cooked blueberry pancakes and bacon. It's really weird that his house is loaded with food, but he doesn't know how to cook. Maybe he should hire a maid.

I was done setting down everything when Emerald walked in the dining room. Her hair is disheveled, and her dress is really wrinkled.

"Mommy, you're cooking?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes, baby," I answered as I carried her.

"I want to eat, where are we going?" she asked impatiently.

"Baby, I'm going to wash your face and fix your hair. You look like a witch," I answered.

"Me, a witch?" she asked gloomily.

"Yes, but you'll look like a princess after."

"Okay."

I brought her to the bathroom, I washed her face and brushed her teeth, after that I brought her to her room to change her clothes and brush her hair.

When we're done tidying her up, we went back to the dining room. Edward is already there, and looks like he is waiting for us.

We ate and talked animatedly to Emerald. She seems happy with us around. Too bad she can't have a normal life…a normal family. But I know she'll understand when she grows older.

Edward helped me with cleaning and then I decided that I should head to my parents house to tell them what happened with me and Gabriel yesterday.

I was just fixing my things before going when somebody rang the doorbell. I opened it since Edward is in his study room.

I opened the door, not expecting that I would see this person here.

"How did you know that I am here?" I asked angrily.

"I saw you yesterday, you were leaving, and I followed you. Please, Bells, let's talk about this," Gabriel pleaded.

"There's nothing to talk about okay. And please don't be a stalker," I said, aggravated.

I tried to close the door, but he pushed it so I wouldn't be able to close it.

"I swear I am going to call the police if you won't leave now," I warned him, but he didn't even move a bit.

I went away from the door, and I grabbed the wireless phone from the living room.

But before I could even dial, Gabriel was there in front of me. He grabbed the phone and threw it across the room.

He looks terrifying. His eyes were full of frustration and anger. Those were the emotions that I never saw in him before. He never got this angry on me.

"You are going back with me, and we are going to pursue the wedding. My parents would be so disappointed if it would not be pursued," he snarled.

"I won't ever marry a person like you!" I snapped at him.

He laughed coldly, and he grabbed my hand.

This isn't Gabriel. This isn't him, he doesn't act like this.

He leaned to me and hissed, "you will."

Oh great, he is drunk. I can smell alcohol on his breath.

I need help, badly. I punched him, but he doesn't seem to be hurt. I kicked him, slapped him, and struggled with all that I have, but nothing happened. His grip tightened on me even more as he dragged me toward the door.

"Edward! Edward, please help me!" I shouted.

I was about to shout more, but something hit my head, and everything went black.

But before all of that happened, I heard his voice, and he called my name.

"Bella!"

I know he isn't going to let Gabriel have me, I know he'll save me.

* * *

><p><strong>So, next chap would be in Edward's POV.<strong>

**So, what do you think of the chap? Review so you can tell me :)**

**Sorry for the errors.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-ishi :)**


	16. Sacrifices

**Night swimming last night was fun, but my whole body hurts this morning until now. Maybe I really lack exercise :))**

**I only reply to reviews that really needs a reply, for example you are confused with the story or you cannot understand some terms. I won't reply if you're going to ask what's going to happen next, because that would spoil the story.**

**Thanks for the reviews on the prev chap :)**

**Here's chap 16, hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Where Are You Now<strong>

**Chapter 16 – Sacrifices**

**(EPOV)**

Isabella Swan…I can't get her off my mind. She has something in her that's so addictive, but in a good way.

The way she smiles makes my heart melt especially when she smiles for me. Her chocolate brown eyes are so mesmerizing and I swear I can see they shine whenever she is with Emerald. And everything about her seems so perfect. Even her flaws make her perfect. They way she do everything so clumsily, it's kinda cute and scary. She's so caring, compassionate, and she has a pure heart. She is smart and beautiful. She's down to earth and simple.

We have a daughter. A baby made without love, but still she is so precious to the both of us. Emerald is the most important to me now. She makes me really happy. She acts just like Bella, except from her love for shopping. When Alice mentions shopping to Bella, I can see that Bella just forces her smile. And I heard her talk in her sleep, she said that she hates shopping so much. That was so funny, she says all she can't say when she's awake when she's asleep. Well, watching her sleep was euphoric. She looks so peaceful and even more beautiful.

What happened to us last night was so close. The way her lips moved with mine it's like silk...and he lips were unbelievably soft. I can say that there is really a great physical attraction between us, but we can't let ourselves drown and lead us to something more. I don't want to repeat what happened four years ago. We are not doing that if we don't have strong feelings for each other. That is a sin and we will face hard consequences.

But I think I am falling in—

"Edward! Edward, please help me!" Bella shouted from downstairs. Her voice was full of fear.

I immediately went out of my study and I ran downstairs.

Maybe somebody broke in. Emerald is in the music room, she is safe there.

I saw Bella, and a man.

"Bella!" I shouted worriedly.

The man hit her head with a bottle, and Bella blacked out.

Adrenaline filled my veins, and I rushed to them. I took Bella out of his arms, but he wouldn't even budge.

I punched his face as strong as I can, his grip loosen on Bella and fell on the floor.

He launched to me, but I managed to duck so he wasn't able to hit me. He didn't give up, he tried and tried to hit me, and I avoided him. I found the perfect timing to punch him on the stomach, and he hissed in pain. He punched the side of my face, but I didn't let the pain overcome me.

"Who are you and why are you in my house?" I asked angrily as I wipe the blood on the side of my mouth.

"I am Bella's fiancé and I'm here to get her back," he answered furiously.

"She broke up with you already, why won't you just let her go? She doesn't want you anymore, so don't force yourself on her!"

He punched me in a blinding speed. He hit my eye, and I can't see properly anymore.

But I didn't let that become a problem. I punched him and hit him with all that I have. He is strong too, maybe he was always involved in fights when he was high school. Because he looks like that type of guy, war freak. He managed to hit me many times, but I stood up. I stood up for Bella, I can't let this guy take her. He might do something bad to her, and I won't be able to forgive myself if that thing happens.

After just a few moments, he was laying bloodily on the floor. Oh great he messed up my shiny floor with his filthy blood.

I saw the phone across the room.

I could barely stand, and my head in pounding. My whole body is full of pain.

I got my phone from my pocket and I immediately called the police. I told them my address and asked them to come here immediately because somebody trespassed in my house.

My whole body fell on the floor, and the pain is becoming more and more unbearable. I noticed that my side is bleeding. I looked at his figure on the floor, and he has a small knife on hand. Oh great, he punctured my side with a pocket knife, and looks like the wound is deep because it doesn't stop bleeding.

My right arm is also bleeding. Oh my god, why didn't I feel it?

I was too numb earlier to feel and also because of too much adrenaline pumping to me.

If I don't get medical help, I might bleed to death.

"I win anyway," I whispered happily to myself. Even if something happens to me now, it will be all right. Bella and Emerald are safe.

And then everything went black.

**(BPOV)**

"Edward needs blood, but we can't find somebody that would match his blood type," A man said.

"How about Esme? Have you tested her?" Mom asked.

Mom is here? Where the hell am I?

I urged to open my eyes. I saw white everywhere, and I smelled the smell that I hated the most. The smell of the hospital. The smell makes my head hurt and sometimes it brings me nausea.

"Bella, you're awake!" Mom said happily, and she hugged me.

I noticed there's a doctor behind her. Maybe that's the man that he is talking to. He has pale blonde hair, blue eyes, and he is quite tall. His face looks gentle and compassionate, almost like Edward's.

"Mom, where's Edward? What happened to him? To Emerald? What happened to Gabriel?" I asked instantly.

"Slow down, dear. Emerald is fine, she is with Alice and they went to the cafeteria to get food. Gabriel is in another hospital, and your dad is currently doing everything that he can to put him to jail," she answered, but not all my questions.

"Where's Edward?" I asked again.

"Hello Bella, I'm Carlisle Cullen, I'm Edward's father," the doctor said.

Why wouldn't they answer my question? What happened to Edward? I won't be able to forgive myself if something bad happens to him. I brought him trouble.

"Why won't you just answer my question? Where is Edward? Did something bad happen to him?" I asked, controlling my temper in the best that I can.

They looked first at each other, and then they nodded.

"He is fine…for now. He has bled heavily, and he needs blood immediately. We can't find a blood donor for him. His blood type is AB negative, and that's a rare blood type." Carlisle's face was firm, but you could see worry and sadness in his eyes.

"Edward could die if he isn't transfused with blood soon," I muttered to myself.

"Yes," Carlisle said softly.

"Can you test me? Maybe I could be his donor?" I asked.

"Are you sure?" Mom asked me and I nodded.

"Yes. Just do some blood test to me, who knows we could be compatible," I said with faith.

Carlisle nodded.

…

They have done blood testing to me and luckily, Edward and I have the same blood type. Well, I didn't know that I have a rare blood type.

His mother, Esme was so happy about it, and she keeps on thanking me because I might be the one to save her son's life.

I also learned that she is just Edward's stepmother. When Edward's mother gave birth to him, she died. Edward was a year old when his father married Esme, and Esme said that she instantly fell in love with baby Edward. After two years, they had Emmett, and she said her family couldn't be happier. She is so beautiful, a very loving and kind woman, Edward is so lucky to have her. She knows that I am Emerald's mother. She asked me few questions about me and Edward, specifically on how we met and how everything happened. I answered truthfully, and she looks pleased.

They have done some tests to me to see if I am capable of donating blood to Edward. They came back with the results, saying that I am capable of donating. I signed forms of consent and other papers that they gave me.

"Bella, are you ready for the blood transfusion?" Carlisle asked with concern.

"I'm ready," I said confidently.

I'll do everything just to save Edward. Even if the sight and smell of the blood kills me, I'll still do it. He's willing to sacrifice his life for me, and this is just a little thing that I can do for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm..so it's Bella's turn to save Edward.<strong>

**Review if you hate Gabriel and if you want him to be locked up in jail ;)**

**Sorry for the errors (I really wish that I am better in English;( )  
><strong>

**Thank you so much for reading!  
><strong>

**-ishi :)**


	17. Theories

**Thanks so much for the reviews, faves and alerts :)**

**Have you watched the music video of Taylor Swift's Mean? You should check it out, it's pretty cute.**

**Please don't hate me with what I am going to do in this chap.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, no copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Where Are You Now<strong>

**Chapter 17 – Theories  
><strong>

After the transfusion, the nurses brought me back to my room.

I feel light headed and tired. I feel like I was drained. But I know that it's worth it. I have saved a life.

Sleep came to me and it was dreamless. It was like I closed my eyes for a bit and when I opened them again, it was morning already.

"Mommy!" I heard Emerald squealed on my side.

Alice chided her that she shouldn't be noisy because I'm still resting.

"Baby, I missed you," I said to her and I smile weakly.

Emerald is climbing to the bed, but Alice is stopping her.

"Emerald, don't do that." Alice was pulling her away from the hospital bed. Emerald clutched tightly on the sheets, and soon tears pooled her eyes.

"Alice, just let her, okay?" I said gently.

Alice let go of Emerald and she sat on the couch across the room. Emerald climbed the bed and she lay on my side.

I can feel her move, and she shifted her head to my chest.

"Mommy, why is daddy asleep for so long?" She asked.

I gently ran my fingers through her soft hair. Her eyes closed, as if she feels so relaxed.

"Because daddy is healing. Don't worry he will wake up soon," I said sanguinely to her.

"I want to see him, but Gramp would not let me see daddy," she sobbed a little.

"You'll be able to see him when he's already fine. Okay?"

She nodded and nuzzled to me.

As always I felt peace with her.

Carlisle said that it would be better if Emerald won't see Edward in that state.

Edward's body was really wounded. I feel so guilty about it.

His left eye was swollen. There were bandages on his head, arms and sides. There are also bruises all over his body, and the worst is on his cheek.

By seeing him like that I could almost see what Gabriel did to him.

Oh God, he did everything to make my life perfect. He brought me back to my parents and daughter, and now this is what happens to him? He didn't deserve this. It's really all my fault.

I noticed that Emerald has already fallen asleep beside me. She looks tired.

"She hasn't slept much last night," Alice stated.

"I can see that," I mumbled.

"Are you alright now Bella?" She asked.

"I'm good, just a bit dizzy."

I stood up, slipping on the slippers that Alice brought to me last night.

I walked to the door.

"Where are you going? You should rest," Alice said.

"I'll be back soon, I'll just check on Edward."

"Bella..."

"It's okay."

I walked just a few steps before I got to Edward's room. I'm so glad that no nurse questioned me on why I am walking around.

I went inside his room. I can hear the beeping of the heart monitor. I gently closed the door and I walked toward his figure.

He looks better now. Not like yesterday that he looks lifeless.

"I'm really sorry," I whispered.

I was about to go, but I felt something on my wrist.

I turned around. It was Edward. His hand is tightly wrapped around my wrist.

He's awake.

"Hey, you're awake. I'll just call your dad," I mumbled.

He didn't let go of my wrist.

"Who are you? Why am I here?" he asked impatiently.

What the hell? Is there some problem with the lighting that's why he can't recognize me?

"Edward, its Bella. Remember what happened between you and Gabriel?"

He remained silent for a few moments.

"Who is Gabriel?" He asked.

"He is my fiancé, he broke in to your house, remember?"

He remained silent again. He looked at me, as if I am a stranger.

"Who are you? Why are you here? What am I doing here? I'm so confused please tell me!" he shouted impatiently.

"I—"

Before I could even speak, nurses and Carlisle rushed inside the room. The nurses held Edward in place so that the things attached to him wouldn't be removed.

"Give him sedative," Carlisle said firmly.

I watched as Edward struggled with the nurses' hold. I watched as his face scrunched up whenever they touched a wounded part of his body. And when they gave sedative, his face relaxed, his eyes fluttered and then he went back to sleep…his face looks almost peaceful. I feel pity and guilt.

I didn't realize I was crying until Carlisle spoke to me.

"Bella, it's better if you will go back to your room. Edward should be left alone for now," he said bluntly.

I wiped the few tears that fell on my cheek.

"What happened to him? Why is it that he doesn't recognize me?" I asked.

"I don't know yet, but I have a theory. He has to undergo some tests first before I can confirm. When I'm already sure of his condition, I promise, I'll let you know," he said wholeheartedly.

"Thank you."

He nodded, and I smiled gratefully.

I went back to my room. Alice and Emerald were still there.

I slipped back to my bed and I held Emerald.

"Bella, I heard him shout. What happened?" Alice asked worriedly.

"He…I…I have no idea," I mumbled.

"Oh God," Alice said exasperatedly.

Alice left me alone with Emerald, she said that she just needs to go home to change and mom will come here.

Images of Edward's outburst came back to me. He looks really confused and anxious.

He doesn't remember what happened.

He doesn't remember me.

Is it possible that he has…amnesia?

Oh my God, why is this happening to me…to him?

This couldn't be worse. I am really trouble to his life. I shouldn't have left earlier so Gabriel didn't found me in his house and he doesn't need to be tortured.

The day passed in a blur.

By five in the afternoon, I was ready to go home since the doctors said that there's nothing wrong with me.

For the first time in my life, I'm not excited of getting out of the hospital. I don't want to leave Edward. I need to know if he really has amnesia.

I told mom that I would just go home tomorrow. She doesn't approve at first, but in the end I won. And I brought Emerald with me.

Although Carlisle said that I shouldn't let Emerald see Edward because of his condition, I still brought her with me inside Edward's room.

Before entering, I saw Edward with Esme. They are talking normally. Edward smiles at his mother, and looks like he knows her. Maybe my theory was wrong. Maybe he acted like that because of the drugs.

When we entered the room, Esme and Edward stopped talking.

"Bella, Emerald. You shouldn't go here…Car—"

It's too late. Carlisle was there behind us with a nurse.

"You're here now, so just enter," he said.

I carried Emerald and we stood beside Esme.

"Daddy," Emerald called Edward.

Edward didn't look at her. As if he didn't hear her.

"Daddy," Emerald said a bit louder than before.

Still it didn't take Edward's attention.

"Edward, I'll just ask you some questions," Carlisle said nicely to him.

"Dad, why do you have to ask me questions?" Edward asked in an annoyed way.

"Please just answer. Edward, how old are you?"

"I am twenty," he answered confidently.

_But Edward is twenty eight._

"Before you got here, what can you remember?"

"Tyler's party."

_It's not what happened last to him…_

"Okay, do you think you know the woman and the little girl beside your mother?"

"No. But they look familiar…it feels like I saw them before, I just don't know where."

_Oh God. He doesn't recognize Emerald and me._

Carlisle opened the folder that he was holding and he started writing things on the paper inside.

Carlisle talked a little to Edward, like he is explaining something, but Edward can't understand.

Carlisle asked Esme and me to go out with him and we complied.

"Edward lost his memories for the past eight years. He has been hit hard on the head, and that may be the cause. It is possible that he will remember everything again, but I just don't know when. Amnesia could last for days, weeks, months and even years. All we can do is to help him remember. Showing him photographs and bringing him to places that he is familiar to would help a lot," Carlisle explained.

_AMNESIA. _The word keeps on repeating and repeating on my mind. I'm right. He forgot all about Emerald, me and Camilla. We are included in the previous eight years of his life.

"It's my fault, I'm so sorry," I said guiltily to Esme and Carlisle.

"No dear. It's an accident. Nobody is to blame. Please don't feel bad about yourself. There's no time for us to blame ourselves. All we can do now is help and support Edward," Esme said kindly and she wrapped her arms around me and Emerald.

I don't know why this thing happened, but everything happens for a reason.

There's a purpose why Edward forgot his memories…I hope someday I could find that out.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so Edward has amnesia. How do you think will it affect his relationship with Emerald and Bella?<strong>

**Reviews will make his memories go back faster ;)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-ishi :)**


	18. Open Your Heart

**I've got nothing to say, just thanks for the reviews on the prev chap...**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, no copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Where Are You Now<strong>

**Chapter 18 – Open Your Heart**

After three days Edward was released from the hospital.

He still doesn't remember us. Emerald tried to talk to him, but Edward ignores her. It really broke my heart that my daughter is sad. Her birthday is also coming, this is really sad for her.

Carlisle said that it would be better if Edward would stay in his house because he spent a lot of time there during the last eight years. I'll be staying there to nurse him since they said that it would be better if the people who he forgot will be around him a lot. Carlisle gave me his medicines and told me the time when I should give it to him. Esme gave me photo albums that contain Edward's pictures with Camilla and Emerald.

Esme told him some things about me, Camilla, and Emerald. But he just knows that Camilla is his dead wife, Emerald is his daughter and I am her mother. Not really detailed because Carlisle said that we should just take is slow.

Emerald, Edward and I are inside Edward's Volvo, and I am driving it. He doesn't know where his house is, so I volunteered to drive us there.

"Daddy, are we going to have a party during my birthday?" Emerald asked Edward.

Edward just looked at her, as if he was examining her.

"Daddy, please talk," Emerald said and then she pouted.

Edward remained silent.

What an uncomfortable silence.

Emerald's whimper broke the silence.

She covered her face with her little hands and she cried quietly.

I know there is nothing I can do with Emerald. The only person she needs now is Edward. I just tried my best not to look at her because my heart breaks whenever I see her like that.

On the other side, I should also understand Edward. He doesn't remember her, and he is still confused with everything that's happening on his surroundings.

After fifteen minutes we're already at the house. As soon as I have opened the door, Emerald ran inside and went to her room.

"Where's my room?" Edward asked.

"Can I talk to you first?" I asked back.

"Please be fast, I want to rest," he said.

"Will you please talk to your daughter? Look at her; can't you see that she's so sad?"

"I don't know her, how am I supposed to talk to her?" he snapped.

"You know her. Edward, please remember, the mind may forget, but not the heart. The heart recognizes what the mind can't. Please just open your heart to her," I said intently.

"Your room is on the second floor, second room on the left side," I added then I left him to go to Emerald's room.

I opened Emerald's room, and she was still crying hard.

"Baby, don't cry. You want chocolate ice cream?" I said as I rub her back.

She shook her head.

"Is there anything that you want? Just tell me," I said tenderly.

She shook her head again.

I lay beside her, and tried to give her comfort as much as possible. She nuzzled into my chest and continued sobbing, but not as hard as earlier. I watched as she cried herself to sleep and I can't also help but cry. My baby is hurting.

The door creaked, Edward peeped.

Why is he here?

"Hey," he said coolly.

"Is there anything you need?" I asked softly so Emerald won't wake up. I wiped the tears from my cheek. I placed a pillow beside Emerald so she won't notice that I stood up.

"I would just like to see her. I really feel bad about earlier," he said shyly.

"Uh…so I'll just leave you here with her. Will that be okay?"

"Sure."

Before leaving Emerald's room I gave him a photo album which contains Emerald's pictures.

**(EPOV)**

Eight years...that's a lot of time.

At first I had a hard time believing at what dad said. He said that I have Amnesia and I forgot all that happened to me for the previous eight years.

I have a daughter who is Emerald, but my wife who is Camilla, died already, that's what my mom said. Another thing, my wife isn't the mother of my daughter. The mother of my daughter is named Bella. Mom won't tell me how I had a daughter with Bella; she said that Bella should be the one to explain it to me.

I wonder, did we have an affair? Is she my ex and hid a baby from me?

I really have so many questions in my mind. It seems that everything is unfamiliar. There are people who are going to the hospital that I don't recognize. Mom said that they are my friends.

I went home today. Bella drove us to an unfamiliar house. The little girl-Emerald, my daughter keeps on talking to me, but I don't know how I'll talk to her. So I chose just to keep quiet. But my silence made her cry. I feel awful for an unknown reason. I mean, all kids cry. They cry when they don't get what they want, they cry when they want to go to the bathroom, they cry when they are hungry, and they cry when they are upset. Wait, is she upset? I wanted to ask her, but I was coward. I thought I would make her cry even more.

I looked at Bella; she looks worried, maybe for her daughter.

Bella is beautiful. She looks like Emerald, except from her eyes because Emerald has my green eyes. You can see her soul by looking through her eyes. I saw her smile once when she was talking to Emerald. During that moment I felt my heart leapt and my insides felt warm and fuzzy. I wonder what our relationship was. Mom won't tell me what our status is. She told me again to ask Bella. But for now, I still don't have the guts to ask her.

When we got into the house, she told me something that left me thinking hard.

The heart recognizes what the mind can't.

The way I felt bad about Emerald, and the way I see Bella explains that I care for them. I care for them because they affect me.

I went to my room, based on Bella's instructions. The room is pretty massive and there's bit touch of femininity. On the wall was a wedding picture of me and a girl. Maybe she is Camilla, my dead wife.

A picture beside it was a little girl with an adorable smile. I can see that this is Emerald when she was younger. She's really cute. Looking at her face makes me feel guiltier for ignoring her.

She just wants me to be a father to her, and then I can't do it. I have no clue on how to become a father. I don't know how to change diapers, to make formula, and I don't know how to cook. I've tried cooking when I was younger, but all the things ended up being burnt.

I examined everything in the room. When I memorized every little detail of the room I decided that I'll look for a piano. I'm sure there's one in this house, I can't live with a piano.

I opened each and every room except from Emerald's. How did I know it was her room? There's a name on the door, and it was carved.

I finally found a music room. The room contains the musical instruments that I play. An acoustic and electric guitar, a violin, and piano. Well there were two pianos in the room, a grand and a baby grand. Again, Emerald's name was carved at the baby grand. So she can play? She's still so little.

I wandered in the room. On a shelf, I found blank music sheets and pens. I took the sheets and a pen. Mom said that I work as a composer. That's my dream job since I could remember.

I sat on the piano bench. I touched cold keys. Soon I began playing an unfamiliar haunting tune. I wrote notes on the music sheet. I played once more, trying what would sound good. But I didn't found success. I just ended up writing a few notes of the song. Maybe some time I have to continue this.

I need to clear my mind so I started playing random things. The last thing that I played is the song that I composed for my mom for her birthday when I was seventeen, I entitled it Esme's Favorite.

I decided that I should talk to Emerald. I want to make her feel better after what I did.

I went to her room. I slowly twisted the door knob. I peeped and I saw Emerald sleeping on Bella's chest. They look beautiful together...almost perfect.

I saw Bella saw me.

"Hey," I said as calmly as I could.

"Is there anything you need?" She asked softly, obviously trying not wake Emerald up.

"I would just like to see her. I really feel bad about earlier," I said.

"Uh…so I'll just leave you here with her. Will that be okay?"

"Sure."

She handed me a photo album before she left me with Emerald.

I sat on the chair beside her bed and I started scanning the album. It contains lots of Emerald's picture. They are from different places. One is taken from Paris, Camilla is carrying Emerald and behind them was the Eiffel tower. Another picture is a beautiful beach. Emerald is smiling brightly and the sunset behind her made her glow beautifully.

I looked at more pictures. I'm included at some. One picture is taken from Taiwan, I think. We were on a Hello Kitty Cafe **(A/N: I really, really want to go there. That place is so cute.)** . I am carrying Emerald and she is holding a big Hello Kitty stuffed toy.

I tried to remember something whenever I look at each photo, but nothing comes to my mind no matter how hard I try.

I wonder when I'll be able to remember all about Emerald...and also Bella. There's really something about Bella that is dragging me to her. Something on my mind tells me that I should talk to her soon. I have so many questions to ask her and the number one question is: am I in love with her or did I said that I love her. Because as she said, _the heart recognizes what the mind can't._

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did Edward's heart recognize? (it's pretty obvious ;) )<strong>

**Don't forget to reviews (please make it more than fourteen because fourteen in my unlucky number)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-ishi :)**_  
><em>


	19. Burst the Bubble

**I have other things to do, so this is just short, but I hope you'll like the end part :)**

**Thanks for the reviews, you guys rock!  
><strong>

**Hope you enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, no copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Where Are You Now<strong>

**Chapter 19 – Burst the Bubble**

**(BPOV)**

Three weeks have already passed. Everything seems to be better. Edward's wounds are healing pretty well, and he is closer to Emerald too…well, also closer to me. We've become friends in a short span of time. It almost feels like Edward has no amnesia at all.

Emerald's birthday is today and we're going to have a little celebration. Mom insisted that it should be big, that it should be grand , and that she'll invite many people. But why should it be so big? It's only a little girl who will be celebrating her fourth birthday.

So I told them that we're only having a small celebration, just our family. It would be held at Edward's house. We have done shopping yesterday and we bought all the things we need for the party. Emerald's favorite color is pink so all the streamers and balloons are pink. I hate the color, but it's what she likes and it's her birthday so I have no right to object.

Alice shopped clothes for Emerald to wear for the party, and I'm thankful for her for that. Edward and I decorated and transformed his living room into a party place. After putting all the pink balloons and streamers, his living room ended up being a pink haven and everything is just so girly girl.

Emerald is with Alice at our parents' house. She is preoccupying Emerald's mind so that she won't ask about the party, because she has no idea on what her party would be like. They would be arriving here at two in the afternoon. So Edward and I have an hour to polish everything up.

The doorbell rang.

"Bella, the cake's here," Edward shouted from the front door.

"Please just get it and place it on the table in the living room," I said while getting the lasagna that I made from the oven.

So I'm here on the kitchen, and making the foods for the party. I have made plenty foods, all are Emerald's favorite.

When I have placed them all on the kitchen table, I looked at my watch, just forty minutes. I haven't even showered yet. Oh god, I have to prepare now, and I still don't know what to wear. Maybe I need to check out some dresses that Alice and I bought when we shopped last week , I think there are pretty stuffs there…oh I hope so, I have no time to chose.

I asked Edward to place the food on the dining room, and also the plates, glassware, and silverware.

I rushed to the guestroom, which is known to be my room already. Thank God there's a shower room here. I had a quick shower, after that I blow dried my hair and when it's dry I brushed it.

I scanned my closet, finding something that will look presentable in front of my family.

So I chose a floral tiered dress and a pale yellow cardigan. I saw something like this on a magazine, so I hope this will pass Rosalie's and Alice's standards.

After slipping on my clothes, I applied make-up. I have a little knowledge on make-ups, so I decided that I'll just make it simple. When I'm done with the make-up, I fixed my hair using a curling iron, just making my natural curls more defined. I wore a white headband with a flower on the side so that my bangs won't fall. I wore a brown wedge (I really feel safer with them than pointed heels), and then I'm done.

Five more minutes and the others with Emerald will come.

I went out of my room and I headed downstairs.

I am really not best friends with stairs. I slipped on my way down.

I closed my eyes. I prepared for the impact and the pain, but nothing came.

I was just overflowed by a familiar scent…Edward's perfume.

I opened my eyes to confirm that it was really him.

"Hey," said shyly.

He had changed his clothes too. He is wearing a dark blue button-down shirt and dress pants. He looks so handsome.

_And I was dazzled._

Another thing, I am in his arms and our faces are just inches apart. My breathing became hitched and my heart is beating so fast. Why is he always making me feel this way? Why do I feel this way with him? I have never felt this was with any guy before, just him.

"You look beautiful," he mumbled.

I know I blushed because my cheeks feel so hot.

"You too," I said without realizing that I really said it.

I leaned closer to me and my back touched the wall behind me. I can feel his warm minty breath on my face.

I closed my eyes, and I can somehow feel Edward's fast heart beat because of the closeness.

Soon, he closed the distance between us.

I can't even call it a kiss. Our lips were just touching. But it felt good, our closeness, our lips together and my heart feels good too…it's soaring.

He pulled away from me, his eyes were still closed. Oh God, he looks really beautiful, the most beautiful person that I have ever seen.

I missed the contact of our lips together, so I kissed him again. This time, our lips our moving, but slowly and sweet.

I weirdly felt happiness and contentment.

It feels like we are the only people on earth…just like we have our own little world…a bond…a bubble.

And then we heard two female voices. Our bubble had been popped.

"Edward, Bella!—ohmygod!" Alice and Rosalie said in harmony.

I didn't realize that my arms are around Edward's neck and his arms were wrapped tightly around my waist.

Uh-oh. Not only Alice and Rose were there. Also our family.

Why does the stairs have to be in front of the front door?

I pulled away from Edward and continued going downstairs.

How am I going to explain to them what happened?

Oh God, why did I let that happen? Does that mean that…I like Edward?

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, does she really like Edward? What do you think? What is she going to say to the family? (review your answers ;) )<strong>

**GTG! Thanks for reading!**

**-ishi :)**


	20. Questions

**Thanks for the reviews...just keep them coming :)**

**This should have been posted earlier, but the people here in our house keep on giving me food which is distracting me from writing that caused the delay in updating. LOL :))**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight.**

* * *

><p><strong>Where Are You Now<strong>

**Chapter 20 – Questions**

**(EPOV)**

Bella has been ignoring me all day.

She won't look at me, and whenever our skin makes contact, her body would jump, as if she was always shocked.

It's entirely my fault. I shouldn't have kissed her, it just made things awkward. I also don't know why I kissed her. I just had a sudden urge, a familiar feeling. The way her lips touched mine, brought sparks all over my body, like electric current. And when she kissed me back, it made my heart soar with a weird feeling of happiness and completion.

Maybe tonight is the right time to ask her the questions that have been bothering me, and they are all about her. All I have to do now is wait until everyone go home, until Emerald is asleep…and it's just us.

**(BPOV)**

I'm so glad that Esme saved me from explaining why Edward and I are in that position. She quickly shoved the tensioned atmosphere and she said that we should start the party. She's really my savior from humiliation.

The party has been fun. Emerald is so adorable.

I can see that she was very happy when she blew her candles, and when she opened her gifts.

And Alice, she was also so ecstatic because Jasper is here. I invited him yesterday without telling Alice. I just found his number on Edward's phone, and I thought of inviting him so that I could thank him properly for helping Edward in bringing me back to my parents. Alice and Jasper are inseparable already even though Alice said that they have only met three times. I think Jasper also likes Alice, which is great because he is really a good guy, and mom agreed to that. I can see that dad is giving Jasper death glares, and whenever Jasper notices it, he would shudder and look afraid. It was really hilarious.

At eight-thirty Emerald was exhausted and she fell asleep on the couch with Edward's gift for her, a teddy bear that's even bigger than her. Hmm…that's what she get from being so hyper all day. Also around her wrist is the gold bracelet which is my gift for her, it costs half of my savings, but it is worth it, because it made her really happy.

Edward carried her to her room so that she'll feel more comfortable. I told Edward to change her to her pajamas because she's wearing too much clothes and accessories because of Alice.

We'll that's the first thing that I told Edward since the kissing 'incident'.

I have been ignoring him because, firstly, I'm suddenly so shy in front of him. Secondly, what will I say to him? Lastly, whenever I'm close to him, my heart beats so fast and I can't breathe properly. I know I'm going insane because of him. It's like wherever I look all I see is him.

Since there are still foods and Edward's house has a mini bar, we decided that we would also have a small party for Edward's recovery (just the wounds, not the amnesia), my wellness, and Gabriel's imprisonment. Yes, Gabriel is currently in jail right now. We haven't had a trial yet, because Edward still has amnesia and he is the only one who could tell all of the things that Gabriel has done when I passed out.

Tonight, I have decided that I will not take any alcoholic substance, because I don't want to lose myself. And now I am just drinking coke while all of them are sipping their wines.

"So Bella, is there any improvements with Edward?" Esme asked.

"Yes, his wounds are healing, but he still can't remember anything," I answered.

"Did he ask you some questions about him?" Esme smiled as if there was something to be really asked to me.

"He haven't…should he? I mean isn't that you should be the one that he's going to ask?"

"Silly, he knows me already. It is you who he forgot, so I expect him to ask you questions about you."

"Did he ask you how he met me?" I blushed a bit, remembering that Edward first met me at a bar.

"Yes," she answered simply.

Now, I am blushing madly. "W…what did you say?" I stuttered as I asked.

She laughed softly at me. "Nothing, dear. I told him to ask you. I thought it would be better if it would be coming out from your lips, at least you can explain it more because you were there."

Oh God, suddenly I thought it was better if Esme have told him.

"Another, he still doesn't know what's going on between you two," she added.

"There's nothing going on with us," I said defensively.

"That's not what I mean. I mean how you two had Emerald a—"

Esme was cut off by Jasper's shouting.

"Carlisle, Edward—he said his head is hurting so bad!"

We all rushed to Edward's side. He is gripping his hair and his face is scrunched up in pain.

"Bella, do you have still have painkillers?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, wait I'll just get them," I said immediately.

"Bring it to Edward's room, we'll bring him there," he said firmly.

I saw the boys help Edward to go upstairs, and I went to the kitchen to get the medicine bag. I filled a glass with water and I rushed upstairs, this time I didn't fall, which I am grateful for.

Only Carlisle is inside the room, and the others are waiting outside.

I knocked first before going in. As soon as I got inside, Carlisle took the painkiller and the water. He gave them to Edward, and shakily took it.

"Please try to sleep, and don't think too hard. You will remember everything; let's just take it slow, okay?" Carlisle said caringly to Edward.

Edward shut his eyes; his face is full of pain. if I could just do something to make it go away…

"Bella, we'll leave now. Please take care of him, and don't let him stress himself," He said softly so only I could hear.

"Yes, thank you," I said gratefully.

Carlisle went out of the room, and I was about follow him, but Edward called me.

"Bella, please stay," he uttered, as if he forced the words to come out.

"I'll just say farewell to them, and clean up. I promise I'll go back after," I vowed.

"I'll help you clean, there's too much—"

"No, rest here, I can manage," I cut him off.

"But—"

I kissed his forehead; hoping the kiss could make him feel better…just like what Sister Marissa does when I am in pain.

"Rest, okay?" I commanded.

"Okay," he said, defeated.

I went downstairs, and I found out that they are about to go.

"Thanks for coming," I said as I descended from the stairs.

When I got to them, I gave each one of them a hug.

"It was fun, your daughter is so adorable," Mom said.

"Thanks Mom," I said with a big smile.

"It's my fault why it happened to Edward, I should've just shut my mouth," Emmett suddenly said.

"No, Emmett, it's nobody's fault," I chastised him.

"I was just talking to Edward about Sicily because Rose and I are planning on having a vacation there, and then his head start hurting. I really don't know what I did," Emmett said, his voice is full of guilt.

Esme suddenly spoke.

"Edward has been there before with Emerald and his wife. Maybe he remembers something."

"Maybe," Carlisle agreed.

"That's good," I opinioned

Some of them nodded.

"It's getting late, maybe you guys need to go," I suggested.

They said good bye to me some more before they finally left.

I started cleaning the living room. I removed the balloons and the streamers that I could reach. Tomorrow I'll have to ask Edward to remove the streamers that were too high for me to reach.

I took the dirty dishes from the dining room and the living room and brought them to the kitchen so I could wash them.

I think it took me forty-five minutes to finally finish washing the dishes. I placed them on the rack. After that I placed all the leftovers inside the ref so it will not spoil.

At exactly twelve midnight I was done cleaning and I'm so exhausted I just wanna lay on my bed and sleep.

I decided to take a look at Edward since I promised him that I would go back.

I found him sleeping soundly with earphones attached on his ears. Maybe music helped him to calm himself. But sleeping with earphones is not good. So I decided to remove it.

I successfully removed one from his left ear, but when I was about to get the other, his eyes flew open.

"You're here," he said softly.

"Yeah, just go back to sleep," I said nonchalantly as I remove the other earphone and I placed his ipod on the nightstand.

"I'm not sleepy," he said definitely.

"But you need to rest after what happened earlier. Uh…do you remember anything?" I asked intentionally.

"Yes, a beach… a little girl running, I'm pretty sure it was Emerald. And a pale girl who looks like my wife, based on the pictures that you gave me," he answered anxiously.

"So you remember them? All of your memories of them?"

"No, just the beach," he answered truthfully.

"Oh, okay. That's still a good improvement," I answered disappointedly.

"Bella, can I ask you some questions?" He asked anxiously.

"Sure," I answered nervously.

Are the questions he's going to ask are what Esme told me earlier? Oh my gosh, he's going to ask me how we met, how we had a child and our relationship. I hope I'll survive this.

I realized that I am still standing, so I sat on the side of the bed and I faced Edward.

"Bella, how did we meet?" he asked.

"We met at Emmett's bar," I answered.

"How?"

_How? I don't know! I was drunk when I approached you_, I wanted to answer him that way but it's so embarrassing.  
>"Uh…I…we had some drinks," I stuttered.<p>

"Did we meet again after that?"

"No."

"Why?"

His face is full of confusion while I blush madly.

"Is there something wrong with you Bella?"

I need to tell him the truth.

"We never met again because we had a one night stand," I said as fast as I can.

"Am I married already at that time?"

"Yes."

Edward's face fell, while I am still blushing. Maybe he is realizing that he cheated on his wife. But he don't need to be guilty, his wife is dead already.

"You became pregnant with Emerald," he said in realization.

"Yes," I agreed.

Then silence.

I knew this would be hard.

"What about now? Do we have a relationship?" he asked calmly.

"We're friends," I answered assuredly.

"Friends?"

"Yes," I confirmed.

"But why do I feel this way with you. Why you make me feel like this? There is something about you that's so…intriguing that makes me want to learn more about you. You are the only girl that made me feel attracted so bad."

"What do you mean?" I still asked even though I know it already.

"I think I _love_ you," he admitted.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, okay. What do you think of Edward's confession?<strong>

**Next chap would be in EPOV (hopefully.)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-ishi :)**

**P.S. Oh, you really think that it was true? That Edward confessed to Bella? Gosh, Bella was just dreaming, so it isn't true, Edward never told her that he loves her! Because Edward just told me three seconds ago that I am the one that he loves...FYI: this is an Edward/Ishi story, he's going to meet me soon!(well I think I'm the one who's dreaming XD) -just joking, don't kill me. I LOVE YOU GUYS, AND YOUR REVIEWS, of course :)**


	21. He Remembers?

**I really have to do some errands and I am only given an hour to use the PC, so this is all what I came up. I promise next chap would be longer and eventful.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

* * *

><p><strong>Where Are You Now<strong>

**Chapter 21 – He Remembers?**

**(EPOV)**

"What about now? Do we have a relationship?" I asked Bella.

"We're friends," she answered indubitably.

"Friends?" I asked again.

"Yes," she confirmed.

_But I don't feel friendship with her…it's so much more._

"But why do I feel this way with you. Why you make me feel like this? There is something about you that's so…intriguing that makes me want to learn more about you. You are the only girl that made me feel attracted so bad."

"What do you mean?" she asked anxiously.

"I think I _love_ you," I confessed.

Shock was spread all over her face.

"What are you saying?" She seethed.

"I'm saying that my heart recognizes you. I may not remember my memories of you, but I know I have feelings for you," I said, "its fine if you cannot return my feelings, I'm willing to wait."

She remained silent. I waited until she spoke again.

"Edward…you don't have to wait. I also have feelings for you," she said shyly, and her cheeks are tinted with rose color, "but I'm not sure yet if it's love. But maybe—"

I can't believe it. She has feelings for me too. It might not be love for now, but I'll do everything that will make her feelings grow for me.

I pulled her into a hug and she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Thank you," I whispered to her ear before kissing her cheek.

"No, I should be the one to say thank you," she said sleepily and muffled a yawn.

I chuckled at her; she's so adorable just like Emerald.

"You're tired," I said softly at her.

"Yes," she admitted.

"You want me to carry you to your room?" I asked playfully.

"Nah, would it be okay if I'll stay here?"

"Hmm…What if it's not?"

"Then I'll leave now," she declared.

She pulled away from me and she stood up.

"Wait, I was just joking."

"Well, I'm not up for jo—"

Before she could even continue, I carried her back to the bed. I lay beside her, and she nuzzled her face to my chest.

Oh God, this is so heavenly. If I could stay here forever, I would.

After just a few minutes, Bella fell asleep. She looks so peaceful and she looks like an angel. I know I don't deserve her, someone as beautiful and as kind as her. But she likes me too, and that will make me do anything to be deserving of her. I'll do everything that would make her feel happy.

"Edward," she mumbled.

I looked carefully at her. She's still sleeping.

She said my name again.

Oh, she talks when she's asleep. This is so interesting.

…

**(BPOV)**

I can't believe it. I just admitted to Edward that I have feelings for him.

Well, first of all, I have no idea that he has feelings for me…he said that he loves me. I thought I would melt that time. The way he stares at me, makes, not only my knees, but all of me weak. I feel giddy all over. Yes, he affects me that much.

I was shocked, but happy at the same time. I never thought that he would like me.

I am just wondering on what would happen to the both of us now? What do we call ourselves? Our relationship? Are we going to tell the others.

And, when his memories return, will he still love me? What if he remembers Camilla again? Will he still have the same feelings for me? I'm so afraid. I'm afraid of breaking my heart in this. I know that pain is always obtained when you _love_. Yes, I love him and I just realized now. But I'm not going to tell him until his memories return. I want him to know who I really am, and how everything about us was. I will not take advantage of this situation. What important now is that we are together.

I think I have woken up ten minutes ago. I am aware that I am still on Edward's bed, and his bed is way softer than my bed in the guestroom.

He is still sleeping. His one arm was around my waist and the other on the pillow under his head.

I caressed his cheeks. I moved my hands to his forehead, to his eyes, and to his lips. His skin is really so soft, almost like Emerald's.

When my hands left his face, his lips formed a smile.

"You're awake," I accused.

He chuckled, and I smiled. His voice is really so sweet and I'll never get tired of hearing it.

"I enjoyed that, you have wonderful hands," he said, his eyes were still closed.

He opened his eyes. Again, I was struck by its beauty. His emerald orbs really make him looks like an angel.

"Good morning, Mr. Cullen," I said playfully.

He leaned to me, and I blushed.

"Edward, I haven't brushed my teeth yet," I said shyly.

It's embarrassing, but I haven't changed my clothes from last night, I haven't removed the make up from my face and I haven't even brushed my teeth. It's his fault I'm forgetting proper hygiene, he distracted me last night. The only things that I have changed are my shoes, because they were killing me. Maybe my breath smells like hell right now.

"I don't care," he persisted.

He closed the distance between us. Again, his lips felt so good against mine.

"Daddy!"

We both groaned in frustration. I deepened the kiss, but Edward pulled away from me.

Rejection washed all over me.

"Bella, as much as I wanted to continue, our daughter is calling me. You don't want her to break in just like what Alice did, don't you?"

"No, I do—"

I stopped talking, and I realized something.

He said something about Alice going in his room.

_He remembers the 'Alice incident'! _

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmm...what else does he remember?<strong>

**Review if you want more E/B moments :)**

**Thanks for reading!**  
><strong>-ishi :)<strong>_  
><em>


	22. Missing

**This should have been longer, but I decided to cut the chap (for good a good reason.) But this is eventful anyway.  
><strong>

**Thanks for the reviews, I love them all :)**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, no copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Where Are You Now<strong>

**Chapter 22 – Missing  
><strong>

**(Alice's POV)**

_I can't believe it._

_I really can't believe it._

Mom just told me that they have arranged a marriage for me and James.

James is my childhood friend, he is nice and a gentleman, but he's not the man that I want to spend my whole life with. Yes, he is rich, he can give me anything that I want, but I don't love him more than a friend.

"Mom, I'm not marrying James," I said to her for the nth time.

"But Alice, it's for your own good. You have a better future with him than with that Jasper that you like," she insisted.

"I thought you like Jasper," I indicted.

"Yes, he is perfect, but you don't have a future with him. I will not let you to be with a commoner," she seethed.

I huffed and stared angrily at her.

"Don't look at me like that!" She chided me.

"When will you ever consider what I want?" I cried.

"You always get what you want. This is the first time that we will ask you to do something. This is for your own good anyway," she said intently.

"What the hell? For my own good or for the good of the company?" I shouted this time.

I covered my face with my hands and I sobbed quietly.

"The wedding will be in three weeks," she said quietly before leaving my room.

I feel like they are selling me to James. They will do anything for the company, and they don't care what I will be feeling. I thought mom and dad are not that kind of people. They are all the same.

I need to get out of here. There is no way I'm marrying James. I don't love him, and I will never.

I packed my things, I left all my credit cards because when I use them, they could trace where I am. So I just brought all the cash that I have. It's not much, but I hope this can last a month.

I'll leave before the sun rises, when they are all still asleep.

Where will I go? I need to go to a place where they don't know. I don't want to be found and dragged back here.

I have made an escape plan. I need to disguise myself as a maid so the guards will let me out.

At midnight everything was perfect. I have gotten a maid uniform from the laundry room; I wore a brown wig, and green contact lens. Even me, I can barely recognize myself anymore. This is good.

I quietly went out of the house with my suitcase.

Then I am in front of the gates, where there are two guards.

"Where are you going?" One of the guards asked.

Think….think of a reasonable answer.

"I resigned. I need to take care of my sick mother who lives in a province. I really need to leave now or else I'm going to be late for my flight." Great, I'm good at this.

The both of them seemed to believe me. The guard pressed a button so that the gates would open.

I went out happily. I never thought that this would be this easy. I am free now, and I can do anything I want.

By the way, I also figured out where I am going.

…

**(BPOV)**

I was cooking chocolate chip pancakes, Emerald's favorite, then suddenly, I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist.

"Morning, love," Edward whispered to my ear.

"Morning," I said back.

Today has been two days since we have confessed to each other, and Edward has been sweeter than ever.

This morning when I woke up in my room, there's a bouquet of white and red roses on my nightstand. I asked him how he got them, and he said that he woke up early just to get the freshest ones. So sweet, right?

"I want to visit my parents tomorrow. Can you go with me?" I asked.

"Sure, anything for you," he said, and then he kissed my cheek.

Soon he started trailing kisses on my neck, and my hands started to shake.

"Don't do that, the pancakes will burn," I reprimanded him.

He chuckled and he removed his arms around me.

"I'll just wake up Emerald," he said before going upstairs.

I was placing the pancakes on the plate when the phone rang.

I finished placing the pancakes first before answering the phone.

"Hello," mom said through the phone, her voice is full of worry.

"Mom, its Bella, is there something wrong?" I asked, worried.

"It's Alice," she cried.

"What about Alice? What happened to her?"

"She's missing."

"What? Why?"

"Maybe she ran away because we arranged a marriage for her and a family friend. She doesn't want to marry him, but I still insisted it. It's my entire fault." I sobbed through the phone.

"Mom, why did you do that? Alice is too young," I chided her.

Why would she do such thing? I thought mom only wants what's good for her children. Does she think that marrying Alice to a rich guy will make her happy? Is she even thinking? Have she even thought that Alice will not be happy with it?

"I thought it's the best for her. I want her to have a secure life," she said, her voice broke.

"Where do you think she went?"

"I don't know. We've been to all the houses of her friends, but she's not there. We have also asked for the help of the police."

"Oh God, what are you planning to do?"

"I don't know," she admitted.

"I'll do everything that I can to help," I assured her.

"Thank you, Bella. I need to go now, we have a meeting and we still need to talk to the police."

"Okay, bye, mom."

"Bye, take care," she said and she hung up the phone.

I went back to the dining room where Emerald and Edward was.

I sat beside Edward, and he looked worriedly at me.

I smiled weakly at him, and he gave me a look that says, 'we'll talk about it later.' I nodded at him.

* * *

><p><strong>So, where's Alice?<strong>

**You'll know soon if I get more reviews (maybe you could beat 20 reviews...that's not even half of the people who added this story to their fave and alert list, so maybe it's possible :) )  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading!**

**-ishi**

**P.S. I think the story is going to end soon because I want to finish this before the school starts.  
><strong>


	23. We're The Same

**Please don't be mad if my chaps are short, I update daily anyway. If I'm going to write longer chaps I'll be only updating for every other three days, I think. So choose, short chaps everyday or longer chaps but you have to wait longer.**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, no copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Where Are You Now<strong>

**Chapter 23 – We're The Same  
><strong>

**(BPOV)**

The morning passed by so slowly. After lunch, Emerald took a nap, and after that I decided to talk to Edward and tell him about what happened to Alice.

Edward is in the music room; he is sitting on a couch, and looks like he is writing. He looks so cute. His lips are in a slight grin, and his eyes were so soft and peaceful looking.

"Hey, would you mind if I interrupt you?" I said playfully.

"No, will you sit here with me?" he asked softly as he places the music sheets on the table.

I sat beside him and I laid my head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around me and leaned his head on top of mine.

"Will you tell me now what's bothering you?" he mumbled.

"Alice is missing," I stated.

"You sound like you're not worried at all," he accused.

"Because I think I know where she is right now, and you're going to help me," I explained.

"How am I able to help you? I don't even remember anything about Alice; all I know is that she's your sister."

"Isn't you said that you and Jasper used to hang out a lot during high school?"

"Yes." He cocked an eyebrow.

"Do you know where his house is?"

"Yes, I think it's not that far from here. Wait…you think Alice went there? But why?" He said confusedly.

"Duh? She likes Jasper and Jasper likes her back," I said observably, "Also mom and dad do not know where he lives that's why Alice chose to go there."

"So you want me to bring you there?"

"Yup, but not now. Maybe next week, let us let Alice enjoy Jasper's company for a while, she deserves him," I said giddily.

"Hmm…like you enjoy my company?" he said cockily.

"Maybe," I winked.

"You want me to play the piano for you?" he offered.

"Sure."

With that Edward stood up and went towards his piano, and then I listened as he created soulful melody.

After he played, we have discussed Emerald's going to school. I think she's in the right age now to start school so we are going to enroll her to the nearest preschool here. I'm sure she'll love the idea of studying. She'll meet new friends and she'll learn a lot of things. I'm so excited for her. I wonder how I'll feel during her first day. I have never imagined that I will be there…here since the day that I knew that she was adopted. But I am here, and I couldn't be happier.

Speaking of school, I have already sent a resignation letter to Forks High. Teaching is not really for me. I'll have to start writing now since I have a brilliant story idea. Yes, I finally thought of it. It's something that nobody has ever read before, and I'm sure that it would be pretty interesting to the people. And I have lots of inspiration now, hopefully, it would come out to be perfect.

Tomorrow, I'll be going with Edward for his therapy for his amnesia. I suggested this to his parents, and they thought it would be good for him. I also found out that if you repeat to Edward the things that he have done before, or similar to that, he tends to remember. You won't believe me; I even thought of bringing him back to Emmett's bar and get him drunk so that he'll remember me. But that's humiliating, so I disregarded that idea.

…

**(APOV)**

"Alice, you should really go back to your house now. You're parents might me dead worried right now," Jasper said.

"I don't want to go back there. They want me to marry a man that I do not love. What could be worse than that?" I huffed.

Yesterday I asked Jasper to pick me up in front of a restaurant. I thought he wouldn't come because it's like 3 am in the morning. He asked me why I am with so many things, and I confessed him the truth. He offered me to stay his house for a while and I gratefully accepted it.

"Alice, I don't know if this is right," he admitted.

"What they're doing to me isn't right," I insisted.

He had a pained look on his face.

"Jasper…if you don't want me here, I'll just leave," I said guiltily as I stood up from the chair where I was seated.

I went to the spare room of his apartment where my things are. As I fix my things up, I can't help but cry. I don't really know where I am going now. If I go out of the country, they'll still know. Maybe I need fake identity so I could leave unnoticed, but how am I going to get a fake identity? My life really sucks.

I was about to go out of the room when Jasper entered.

"You don't have to go," he mumbled.

I froze. Why did he say that?

"W…why?" I stuttered.

"I understand you, I also ran away from my parents. They can't accept what I wanted to do in my life," he clarified.

"Oh," was all I can say.

…

Days passed, and being in something that I'm not used to is an extraordinary experience. I don't have maids here so I do everything myself, it is hard, but when you've done the task properly, it feels good and I am proud of myself because I didn't know that could do something like that.

I wonder, maybe this is how Bella lived her life. She's so independent and she's been through many things. Maybe it's a good thing that I am experiencing this. I'll know how hard it is to be independent and maybe I'll have to work for my money. I can't let Jasper pay all the expenses in the house, I'll have to share something to him…maybe paying the half of the rent or paying for the food.

I have to go to college. I really want to go in a fashion school. But I don't know how's that possible. I barely have money and school will start in a few weeks. I have to have money so I can pay the expenses for the school, but I don't know how. I can't ask help from Jasper, because that would be too much. I also don't know if I could get a job which has a high salary. Also, I have to work in a place where mom and dad won't find me.

And then an idea popped into my mind. Bella could help me, of course she will, she's my sister and my best friend. And I know that I can trust her, even if she'll know where I am, she'll not tell mom and dad. If I tell her the reason why I left, she'll understand.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! (maybe more than 20 again?)<br>**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-ishi :)**

**P.S. Try watching _Playful Kiss_ (an asian darama) it's really a cute and funny love story. :)**


	24. Desperate

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

**Disclaimer: you know already ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Where Are You Now<strong>

**Chapter 24 – Desperate**

**(BPOV)**

It's confirmed.

Alice is really staying with Jasper. I knew it, Jasper could not resist Alice.

Alice called me yesterday and she asked a little help from me. She asked me what job she could get so that she could pay for her college.

I instantly became mad when she mentioned about working. She's not for that. I know how hard it is to study and work at the same time, and I don't want Alice to experience that. Her grades would surely suffer.

She told me that she wants to be independent and she wants to do things on her own. That's good, but really, it's not the lifestyle that she's used to. She can be independent while still taking help from our parents. I mean, they can sustain her needs for college.

So we talked for five hours straight. I insisted her to get home already because mom is not marrying her to that guy anymore. She was shocked by that, and she wouldn't believe me at first. I explained her that mom doesn't want her to be unhappy and she misses her.

In the end I won.

She will be coming home, but she said that I should give her a few more days. I agreed, what else could I do? At least she's coming home already.

You must be thinking that I'm taking my parent's side right now that's why I'm convincing Alice to go home. But I'm not. I only want what's best for her, and it's really the best if she would just come home. Both her and mom and thinking immaturely. Mom thinks that by marrying Alice to a rich man, she will be happy and secure. But she's wrong. Alice could only be happy when she's with the one she loves. Mom should not keep Alice from the outside world.

I'm glad that Alice learned something from being away from our parents, from being away from security. She told me that she learned how to do things on her own. She said that it's like Jasper and her are a married couple that lives on the same house. She cooks dinner before Jasper comes back from work. I wonder if she knows Jasper's career yet. She told me that even though Jasper doesn't tell her that he likes her, she can feel it. She told me everything that he has done for her, and she exaggerated it as if Jasper is a prince charming.

Anyway, Edward underwent three batches of the therapy. He told me it did not do anything to him. It didn't bring him any single piece of memory.

I reported that to Carlisle, and he said that we really have to do things manually. We have to go to the memorable places that he's been to, and repeat things that he's done in the past eight years.

So the places that we have to go to are: Emmett's bar (you know why), the church were Edward and Camilla got married, the orphanage in Montana, my house in Forks, and Sicily. That's just a few places, because we can't take a tour around the world just like what he and Camilla did. I really hope those places would give him even a few pieces of memories that he have lost.

So the first nearest place that we should go is to Emmett's bar.

I'm pretty sure that our meeting was something memorable to him, but in a different way. Rose, Em and I planned it all. We would give him drinks until he's drunk, of course we'll pretend to drink, but all we're going to drink is iced tea. _Why?_ Because it has the same color as a beer. Oh well, when he's drunk already, when he passed out, I'm going to bring him to the hotel where _it_ happened. Of course, we won't do anything! I will not dare to do a repeat performance.

I know that plan is mortifying, but that's the only thing that I can think of right now. I've thought of this before but I didn't actually think that we are really going to do this. But I'm desperate now, his amnesia really sucks. I'm actually getting tired of all the questions that he would ask me. I think I know his life now more than him. It's like I know him from his origin until now even though I've been with him for only three months.

So the plan would be tonight.

We drove Emerald to Esme and Carlisle's house for she would be staying there for the night. They also know our plan for tonight that's why they agreed to take care of Emerald for us.

I told him the directions to Emmett's bar, and soon we got there.

The place haven't changed that much.

It's was just like yesterday when I've been here… _Okay, Bella, stop reminiscing._

"Let's go?" Edward asked nicely. I didn't notice that he went out to open the door for me. I gave him a thankful smile as he helped me to go out.

We walked together, our hands entwined, towards the familiar glass doors. When we got in, Emmett and Rose welcomed us. They brought us to the booth where Edward was before. In the darkest corner of the floor.

I'm freaking excited and nervous right now. I hope our plan will work.

But there was a hitch. Emmett's maid called him, she told him that their son is sick and looks like he needs to be brought to the hospital. Emmett and Rose went home, leaving me and Edward alone. But the plan could not be cancelled now. I just have to do this alone.

The waiter knows what to serve me and Edward. Iced tea for me and whiskey for Edward.

So the evening officially began. They started serving us the drinks, and I tried my best to act normal…as it I don't have anything planned later.

We talked about from the important things to the most nonsense things. I'm so glad that I'm natural at this. I almost forgot that we have a plan because I was really enjoying talking to Edward.

Not long, after Edward had so many shots of whiskey. He started blabbing incoherent things. Just a few more moments, he moved and he sat beside me.

"Bella, I love you," he whispered to my ear.

"Yeah, I know," I said nervously.

He is dangerously so near to me. Well, this is not part of the plan. He should've passed out now. If it's me, I wouldn't be able to last any longer. What's wrong with him?

He wrapped an arm around my waist and he pulled me closer to him.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I hissed.

He pulled me even closer and he crushed his mouth to mine. I just froze as he moves his lips against mine. Damn his lips felt so good against mine.

_I'm not giving up!_ I repeated the words to into my brain over and over again like a mantra.

But when I felt him tug my bottom lip, that's when I lost it all.

I gave in and I started kissing him back. I didn't know when my hands reached his head, but I'm tugging his hair really tight, I'm afraid that I might actually pull it off. His hands were all over me, and I didn't even do anything to stop him. For goodness' sake, we're making out in a bar where there are many people that may see us.

This scene is so familiar to me. Exactly what it felt four years ago, except I wasn't drunk right now and I have real feelings for him.

When I felt his hand slip inside my blouse, I came back to reality.

I pulled away from him, and he gave me a disappointed look.

"Edward, let's get out of here," I said hurriedly as I took his hands and drag him downstairs.

When we are at the parking lot, I asked him for his car keys and he asked why. I didn't answer him; I just insisted that he should give it to me.

Soon, we hit the road and I started driving into a familiar direction.

"Bella, where are we going?" Edward asked for the fifth time.

So I decided to finally answer him, "To a familiar place."

* * *

><p><strong>So what's gonna happen to drunk Edward and sober Bella? ;)<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**

**-ishi :)**


	25. Some Memories

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Who among you guys know the manga Yamato Nadeshiko (The Wallflower)? My next story would be inspired by that anime, and it would be posted after this story is done. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Where Are You Now<strong>

**Chapter 25 – Some Memories**

**(EPOV)**

My head hurts like hell. Maybe I drank too much last night.

I opened my eyes and I looked at the surroundings. I'm not in my room, then where am I?

Something moved beside me, I looked at it and it was Bella. She's still sleeping. I wonder how we ended up in this place. She cuddled to me and I instinctively wrapped my arms around her.

Suddenly something triggered my mind.

I need to go to the hospital. I need to see someone there. Someone important is there, and I need to go now.

I gently got up so I won't wake Bella up. I saw my key on the night stand and I grabbed it. I rushed out of the room, and looks like we're in a hotel. I went to the parking lot. I don't remember this place, but I know I've been here before. Everything is just so familiar, like everything is there, but still you can't remember it.

When I got inside my car, I rushed my way to my father's hospital.

When I got there, I ran inside. I have no clue where I am going, it's like my feet is just moving towards some place. Soon I got in front of a hospital room. There is something on my brain that says that I should open the door, so I did. As soon as I open the door, memories came flooding back to me.

It's like I'm seeing myself inside the room.

_I was lying on the bed with her. She rested her head on my chest and I wrapped my arms around her._

"_Edward, don't be sad anymore. I know I'll die soon, and I'm not afraid and sad, so you shouldn't be. We both know that this moment would come," she said softly._

"_Camilla, how could I be happy that you're dying?" I whispered impatiently._

"_Aw…don't be like that. I just want everyone who's around me to be happy while I'm still here. You know I don't want depressing things, that's bad for me. You're not really listening to your dad," she chided me._

_I pulled her closer to me and I kissed her head._

"_I promise I'll try everything just to do what you want. I'll be happy for you if that makes you happy," I said lovingly._

"_Thank you." She yawned. "I think I'm tired. You won't leave me while I sleep right?" She looked brightly at me._

"_I promise," I vowed._

_She smiled at me, and then she closed her eyes._

"_I love you. Take care of Emerald okay?" she whispered to me before she finally drifted to sleep._

"_Of course. I love you so much," I said back._

_She looks so peaceful while she sleeps, almost like her old self. Not like now that she's so pale and lifeless. Before make-up could cover her sickly appearance, but now, nothing could remedy it. _

_Little did I know, that was our last conversation together. Five minutes later her heart monitor went into a straight line, she has no pulse._

_I quickly called dad. I asked them to cure her and do everything to wake her up, but they did nothing. They can't do anything about it anymore. She's dead, and she will never wake up again. We can't continue traveling the world anymore. She won't be there on Emerald's first day of school and her birthdays._

_I lost a wife, Emerald lost a mother and her parents lost a daughter. _

_Her mom passed out when she knew about it, while it's the first time that I saw her dad cried. We lost her._

_The next day, I was like a zombie. My parents have to take away Emerald from me because they could see that I could not take care of her. I didn't get up from my bed all day, and I slept all day. _

_Why did I sleep for the whole day? Because she was always there in my dreams. In my dream she was so real and healthy. We were happy together, but every time that I wake up, I will lose it all. It's just in my dreams that I could be with her._

_One dream made me wake up to reality. Camilla spoke to me and she scolded me for not taking care of our daughter and for being depressed. She told me that I didn't oblige to what she wanted and that made her so sad._

_So the next day, I took Emerald from my parents._

_Also that day, Camilla's ashes were given to us. We need to go to Sicily as soon as possible. So I booked tickets for me and Emerald, and the next day we flew there._

_I can see that Emerald is also sad like me, but I told her not to be because her mommy is already happy to where she was right now. She's not suffering anymore._

_When we got to the beach in Scopello, I opened the jade colored jar and I took a handful of ashes. I threw it on the water and I watched as it fades away. And I did it again and again until there was nothing left on the jar._

_At that moment, I mourned for her for the last time._

Suddenly I was like pulled back myself and to reality at the same time.

My head started to hurt. I need to get out of here, I need to find dad. As I walk my way to my father's office, the pain in my head is increasing. I can't feel myself, and I'm trying my best to remain standing, just a few more steps. My vision's blurring, and I can't take the pain anymore. I feel like my head is going to explode and I it's like I want to vomit.

I was in front of dad's office when I fell down on my knees. I managed to knock twice before everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? It's obvious that Edward remembers something already. <strong>

**But what do you think happened to Bella after Edward left her? How would his remembered memories affect their relationship?**

**Review if you want the answers ;)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-ishi :)**

**P.S. Please don't let the number of reviews decrease...you know they're my inspiration ;)**


	26. Everyone but Me

**This is just a re-post...I just edited some things that's why I'm posting this chap again. The epilogue will be posted on the day after tomorrow (May 20).**

****Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight.****

* * *

><p><strong>Where Are You Now<strong>

**Chapter 26 – Everyone but Me**

**(BPOV)**

For the second time, I woke up in an empty hotel room.

Edward had left me again. I have no idea why he left me, it's so different from the last time, but he still left me. I actually expect him not to leave me this time. I've searched all over the room, but I didn't have any luck to find him. I have no idea where he is right now.

I went to his parents' house, but he was not there. It would be impossible for him to be in his house since I have the key with me. I wonder where he was.

"Bella, Carlisle called. He said that Edward is at the hospital because the headache came back. And he might remember some things when he wakes up," Esme said brightly.

I am now at Emerald's room here in their house. I told her about school, and she was really excited about it.

"Really? Do you think we should go there?" I asked excitedly.

Oh my gosh, my plan really worked.

"Maybe…maybe he remembers you already."

"Then let's go," I said excitedly.

She nodded and we descended downstairs.

Esme drove us to the hospital. Emerald was really excited when I told her that her daddy might fully remember her. Of all the people that Edward forgot, I know that Emerald is the one who's hurt the worst. Even though Emerald is energetic and cheerful again, I feel like there's still something missing in her. There still something different with the way she acts. Although other people cannot notice it, I could because I am her mother.

When we got to the hospital, we were welcomed by nurses. Well actually it's just Esme that they welcomed since she is the wife of the owner of the hospital. They told her where Edward's room was and we immediately went there.

Edward was watching TV when we got there.

"Hey," he said when he saw us.

Esme went to him and she hugged him. She asked him if he was fine already or if his head still hurts. He told her that he was fine already.

So when Esme sat on the couch on the side of the room, Emerald and I went to Edward's side. Emerald was trying to climb the bed, just like what she did to mine last time that I was confined here. I lifted her and she sat beside Edward.

"Daddy?" she said adorably.

"What is it, baby?" he asked softly. He called her 'baby.' Oh my God!

"Daddy, do you remember me already?" she asked shyly. Oh since when did my baby get shy in front of Edward? I told you, there was something different with her since Edward had the amnesia.

"How could I forget you? You're my pretty baby girl," he said gleefully.

My eyes widened in shock.

"I…It's that true?" I asked.

"Yes," he answered confidently.

I can't help but hug him. He patted my back and kissed my forehead. When I pulled away from him, I saw Esme looking at us expectantly at us. I forgot to tell her the thing about me and Edward.

"Edward wha—" I was just about to ask Edward what else does he remember, but Carlisle came inside the room.

"Edward, would you mind if I steal Bella for a while?" Carlisle said with humor.

Edward nodded.

I followed Carlisle when he walked outside the room.

"Bella, I have good news and bad news." He paused. "What do you want to know first?" He asked.

_Bad news and good news? What could those be?_

"I'd like to know the good news first," I answered.

"The good news is that Edward remembers everything already," he said firmly.

My brows furrowed. "What could be the bad news then?" I asked confusedly.

"The bad news is that he remembers everything except you," he said carefully.

"W...WHAT?" I said in shock.

"Bella, cool down, okay? I'll explain it. I have read a situation like this, and this case rarely happens. Before Edward had the amnesia, he is thinking too much of a certain person or thing, and that became a strong memory for him. That strong memory is what he can't remember, and the person that he's been thinking the most at that moment is _you_, Bella," he explained.

Tears are falling down my face and I don't think I can do anything to stop them.

I don't know if I should be happy because he thinks of me too much, or I'll be sad because he still can't remember me.

Why me of all the people he forgot? He remembered Camilla and Emerald, but why not me? Why is it that whenever I'm supposed to be happy, everything goes wrong?

When I was twelve, my parents came back for me, but they got the wrong child. I got a scholarship, but they took it away. I was about to start saving up for college, but I became pregnant. I came back for my baby, but she was adopted already. I was about to be married, but my fiancé cheated on me. And now the man that I love doesn't remember me.

What bad thing did I do to receive such bad karma? I just don't understand anymore. Why is it that the genre of my life is tragedy? I just want to have a simple and peaceful life. Why is this happening to me? Why me?

"Bella? Are you okay?" Edward said worriedly.

He's behind me. He can't see me like this. But before I could even wipe my tears, he was there in front of me. He has changed his clothes already to the ones that he's been wearing last night. I haven't even noticed that Carlisle left already.

Edward pulled me into a tight hug and I sobbed on his chest.

"Let's go home?" he asked tenderly.

I nodded weakly.

**...**

It has been hours since Edward and I went home. Emerald is still staying with Esme since I asked her to. I'm just not feeling well to take care of her, and I don't want her to see me in this condition.

Edward entered my room without knocking and he has a tray of foods with him.

"Bella, I brought you dinner. It was just the leftovers yesterday. You know you cook well and I can't cook, but I hope these would be fine," he said vibrantly. I know, it's so sweet of him to bring dinner for me, but I have no appetite.

Ugh, I have no time to have a light mood right now. I don't feel good, not physically, but emotionally.

"Edward, please leave me alone. I don't feel good," I said grumpily.

He didn't listen and he didn't oblige, he just placed the tray on the table beside the window. He sat on the side of my bed, and he looked at me seriously.

"What are you going to do when I leave you alone? You'll just be sulking there?" He sounds angry, but he looks worried. I don't want to deal with anybody right now. I just want to be alone and cool down.

"Edward, leave," I said stiffly.

He didn't budge.

"Bella, I know dad told you about what happened to me. Do you really think that I don't feel bad because I can't remember my memories of you? Bella, don't you know how much I try to remember you and then failing over and over again? It's so frustrating because whatever I do, nothing happens." His words made me cry again.

I tackled him with a hug that surprised the both of us.

"Edward, I...I ju...just want to be happy. But every time that I try, something bad happens. T..tell me what do I need to do?" I said between my sobs.

I didn't know that I was shaking badly until Edward steadied me.

"Love, everything's going to be okay. We'll create new wonderful memories together with our daughter. Even though I forgot the past, that doesn't mean that I'm not going to face the future. And what we need now is to work together for our bright future together with our future family," he said sincerely.

He made me cry harder and also smile brightly.

_He wanted a family with me. He wants a future with me_, I couldn't ask for more.

"Why are you crying...and smiling?" Edward asked playfully.

"Because..." I trailed.

"Because?"

"Because I love you, Edward Anthony Cullen...with all of my heart and my soul," I said boldly.

He was stunned by my words.

I kissed him on the lips before he could even comprehend. It took ten seconds before he finally responded to my kisses.

"I love you," he said when he pulled away from me.

"I love you too," I said before kissing him again.

You want to know what happened next? Well let's just say that, that thing is just between me and my Edward. And it has something to do with a shirtless Edward ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Come on guys, leave a review...this is the last chap. Just tell me your thoughts about the story :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>This is the summary (more like a sneak peak) of the next story that I would be posting. So please judge if I should post it or not.<strong>

**E**dward Masen, Jasper Whitlock, Emmett McCarty, and Jacob Black, they all came from different families and they have different personalities.

Edward is known as the most handsome guy in the planet. He can make a girl swoon by just smiling at them, as if looks could kill, and he can make a straight guy gay. He is always hot tempered and rude. He always loves to eat, but he doesn't know how to cook. He came from a middle class family.

Jasper Whitlock, he is known to be the genius hunk. He came from a rich family who is famous in flower arranging. He is calm, modest, and refined; the total opposite of Edward.

Emmett McCarty, he is known to be a playboy and he likes older and married women, in short a ladies' man. He also came from a rich family.

Lastly, Jacob Black. He loves animals and cute stuffs (A/N: I know its super OOC). He looks like a girl, and is often mistaken as one. He is nice, caring and gentle. He came from a middle class family. Among all the guys, he is the only one who could truly befriend with Bella.

Well, who is Bella?

Bella is the niece of the owner of the house where they are all staying.

Wondering why they are staying in that house, while they have their own ones?

Edward wants an escape from too much attention that he was getting. Jasper wants to learn how to be independent. Emmett was punished by his parents because of his actions and Jacob is there because of school.

Now, the problem is the payment for the rent costs too much, and they don't have that large amount of money with them since they are not under the custody of their parents.

In order to pay the rent, the landlady asks a favor to them and if they could do that, the rent for the house would be free forever.

Now, what is the thing that they need to do?

They need to turn Bella, the landlady's niece into a lady. Why? Because Bella is not the girly girl type. She likes horror movies, anatomical figures, and anything that's so scary. Her aunt wants her to act lady-like so he asks for the help of the boys.

Could the boys do their mission in turning Bella into a lady, or would they fail?

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and thanks for sticking with me. I had a fun summer vacay because of you and this story. :)<strong>

**-ishi :)  
><strong>


	27. Epilogue: All Your Life

**Hey guys!**

**This is posted earlier because I want to start my new story soon. That story needs full attention, because I think that would be harder to write. The characters are just so OOC, for example there would be a part where Bella wants to kill Edward. The real Bella can't and won't kill anybody especially Edward. But that's the beauty of fanfiction, you can do anything that you want to do with the characters *laughs evilly* ;)  
><strong>

**Anyway, just enjoy the last part of this story :)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Where Are You Now<strong>

**Epilogue – All Your Life**

**(BPOV)**

You might think that Edward and I have waited for so long to finally get married because we waited for two more years. But no, we had our own reasons why we waited for two more years. First of all, even though Camilla betrayed me, I still respect her death and her previous place in Edward's life. I don't want to take her place; I want to be different from her, besides we're not the same.

Also those two years were like testing the waters in our relationship. We want everything to be secure first, especially our relationship and feelings for each other. We don't want to regret anything in the end.

There came a time where we had a huge fight because I thought he cheated on me. I saw him with his ex-girlfriend in our favorite restaurant. Well how did I know that she was his ex? I saw her in one of Edward's old pictures and Edward told me that she was his ex. I was really furious at him. I went home immediately without even trying to let him explain why he is with that girl. I packed my things and went to my parents' house with Emerald and I asked the guards not to let him in if ever he wants to visit us.

For a week, we stayed in my parents' house and everyday Edward attempts to come in. Mom told me that what I am doing is too much and I should've listened to his explanation. At that moment, all that could think are the nights when Edward goes home super late at night. He told that it was work, and I believed him. But little did I know he was with that girl.

After a few more days, Alice told me that she talked to Edward. I was furious at her for that, but she said that she just wants to know what really happened between Edward and his ex. She told me that his ex is a manager of a new singer who has a big potential and since she knew Edward could compose music, she asked help from him. She also told me that it was also the reason why Edward always comes home late, because they are working really hard since the album should be released as soon as possible.

As soon as I knew that, I called Edward to pick us here because we were going home. I realized that I was such an idiot to think that Edward could do that to me and that I distrusted him. I was so ashamed of myself at that moment.

When I saw Edward, he was a big mess. He looked like he hasn't slept for a month. When we got home, the house was just like him, a total mess. Ugh, I should've have left him. Just the next day, we knew that I was pregnant, and that my hormones are to blame on why I acted so child-like. We, including Emerald were so excited at that time. That situation made us even closer to each other.

After nine months, I gave birth to another baby girl. We named her Bree Isabel, I really do not want to add 'Isabel', but Edward insisted it since he said that our baby looks a lot like me.

Our parents and our friends were so happy when she was born, and it because of her our families became closer than ever. Alice even told Jasper that she wants a baby already, and Jasper blushed deeply. The two of them are already together and they are planning their wedding that will be held soon.

Just after our baby was born, Edward proposed to me. Of course I wouldn't say no to him. All I want in my life is a family. A family of my own. A family that I have never experienced when I was younger. And I will do everything just to have it.

After almost a year, we were married.

The wedding is so extravagant and elegant, far from what I really wanted. All I want was a simple wedding where there were only few attendees, just our family and friends. There were hundreds of people who attended our wedding. Of course, what do I expect? Both of our families are influential. But at that moment, I can't seem to care. The only important person in that event is Edward and our little family.

It doesn't matter if we live in a big house or a small one. I don't matter if we were rich or poor. All that matters is that we live happy together.

When I was younger, I don't believe in love and in fairy tales. I lived a complicated and alone life. Knowing that your parents do not want you hurts like hell. Also growing up without one, without someone to guide you in your life so you won't go to the wrong path. At that time I often imagine what it would be like to have a mother to take care of you and a father to protect you. At school, in the mornings I will always watch as the parents of my schoolmates drop them to school. They would kiss their moms and they would hug their dads before going inside the school, while I walk alone to school, no mom to kiss and no dad to hug. I was also always bullied because I have no parents. But I don't cry, because crying is a sign of weakness. So I stayed strong and I learned how to protect myself and that I am the only that I could ever love and protect myself.

I changed as years passed by, but still there is a part of me that's empty. I still didn't know who I came from, or what kind of people were they. I have thought once of finding them, but I changed my mind. I mean, how will I be able to find them if I do not even know their names.

But because of Edward, I wasn't empty anymore. He gave me more than I wanted and wished. He returned me to my parents and he gave me a family. If he didn't enter my life, I must be in hell with Gabriel right now. I really thankful to God for him.

Somebody once said, "The past can hurt. You can either run from it or learn from it."

I chose to learn from the past. Because my past made me who I am right now. The challenges that I faced in my past made me a strong and a determined person. The past built me into a better person. And besides without my past, I will have no future. Because of my past, I was able to appreciate the things that I have now, I was able to live my life the way I wanted it. Lastly because of my past, because of the girl who tried to steal my life, I met the love of my life. The person who completed me, the person who accepted me the way I was and for who I am, the person who do not care about my flaws, the person who's always there to catch me whenever I fall because of my clumsiness, the person who is willing to die just to save me, and the person who loves me more than I do to him (If that's even possible, because I think no one has ever loved somebody as much as I love him.).

"Love, go to sleep already, you can continue writing tomorrow," Edward said thoughtfully.

Well, I am now in our bedroom of our new house that my parents gave us after our wedding. I was glad that they didn't give us a mansion because I will not live at that kind of place. I hate big houses where you can get lost and can barely see each other.

Anyway, Emerald and Bree are sleeping peacefully in their rooms. It's almost three in the morning and Edward refused to sleep until I join him.

"Wait, just the last two sentences," I said eagerly.

I typed the last sentences of the last paragraph of my manuscript.

_Lastly because of my past, because of the girl who tried to steal my life, I met the love of my life._ _The person who completed me, the person who accepted me the way I was and for who I am, the person who do not care about my flaws, the person who's always there to catch me whenever I fall because of my clumsiness, the person who is willing to die just to save me, and the person who loves me more than I do to him (If that's even possible, because I think no one has ever loved somebody as much as I love him.)._

"I'm done!" I finally said after two years of writing this story.

"Congratulations. Now, you can sleep, you've been working hard these days," Edward chided me.

I rolled my eyes. "You know I really want this story to be published, I just want it to be perfect," I reasoned.

"I know. And I'm glad that you're done. When will you let me read your story?"

"I told you, you don't need to read it, because you know it already," I said playfully.

He gave me a confused look like he always does whenever I tell him those words, but as always I ignored it. I stood up and placed my laptop on the study table. I went back to bed and I snuggled to Edward.

"I love you," I said sincerely.

"I love you too," he said lovingly.

Soon, we drifted to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for all the readers, reviewers, for those who added this to their faves and alert lists. Thanks for the support and ideas that you've shared me. Because of you guys, this story was really appreciated. I just can't thank all of you enough, and all I can give you are words. Again, thanks! <em>Maraming maraming salamat to my fellow Filipino readers ;)<em>**

**Love,**

**Ishi :)**

**P.S. don't forget to review, okay? (there are almost 200 alerters so I am expecting more reviews :))haha, but I'm not forcing anybody, I'm just reminding.)**


End file.
